Amnesia
by msconan
Summary: CHAP 8 is UP! Malam pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata di suguhi kejadian tak terduga, Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Namun ketika keesokan paginya Hinata membuka mata, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya? /"o,,oji san ini siapa?/"hei, jangan bercanda Hinata"/AU/OOC/DOT LIKE DONT READ!/NARUHINA.
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku!"

"Eh!"

Hyuga Hinata, gadis itu bukan kepalang terkejutnya mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto. Dia dilamar!

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

**Note : Hinata 22 thn & Naruto 23 thn**

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 1**

**"Prolog"**

**~0~**

Saat ini Hinata dan Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah restoran berbintang untuk makan malam, tak disangka bocah Namikaze itu sudah membuat sebuah rencana untuk meminta Hinata agar menjadi pendamping hidupnya dalam ikatan suci, pernikahan.

"A,,a,,aku,,,," Bibir Hinata kaku, iya ingin memberikan jawaban "Aku, mau Naruto kun!" jawab Hinata, rona merah kini menjalar di kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Arigatou Hinata chan!" Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menggenggam tangan mungil gadis yang telah dilamarnya.

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda berkulit tan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu, membuatnya semakin tampan. Naruto sangat legah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kekasih nya itu iya sangat bahagia. Kaca jendela restaurant berbintang itu menjadi saksi, memantulkan wajah dua orang sejoli yang tampak bahagia, yang sebentar lagi akan bersatu.

**~0~**

Tak seperti biasanya, pemuda rubah ini tampak kalem dan diam, walaupun kaki-kakinya seperti mati rasa karena telah berjam-jam duduk bersimpuh hal itu tak membuatnya gentar, karena ini menyangkut masa depan dan hidupnya.

Bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto memandang lurus kedalam kedua _manic_ lavender dihadapannya , tak ada keraguan disana.

"jadi, kamu ingin meminang anakku?" Pria paruh baya yang juga ketua klan Hyuga itu melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"benar, Hyuga sama" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

"Apa yang dapat membuatku percaya padamu?" Kali ini Hyuga Hiashi melemparkan pertanyaan kedua untuk pemuda didepannya.

"Hinata adalah dunia saya, saya sangat mencintainya! Saya berjanji akan melindungi dan menjaga dia, anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Naruto tanpa ragu dan memandang lurus kepada sosok yang ada di depannya.

Jawaban Naruto membuat hati Hiashi tampak tergugah, apalagi pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak menampakkan keraguan dari sorot matanya.

"Hinata, apakah kamu benar-benar ingin bersama pemuda ini?" Kali ini Hiashi menoleh kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi tertunduk duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat wajah ayunya, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap bola mata yang sewarna dengan kepunyaannya.

"Iya otou sama, saya mencintai Naruto kun!" jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

Melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar di wajah putri yang disayanginya ini pertahanan diri Hiashi hancur, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan, usia Hinata juga sudah matang untuk menikah.

"Namikaze san, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan ku"

"Saya berjanji Hiashi sama"

"Arigatou otou san, aku menyayangimu!" Hinata memeluk ayahnya, tak ada lagi kata-kata formal yang ia ucapkan ketika berhadapan dengan ayahnya, perasaan bahagianya meluap dan ingin ia salurkan kepada sang ayah.

"aku berharap, ini adalah kebahagiaan mu Hinata" Hiashi membalas pelukan putrinya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya didalam pelukan ayahnya, bahkan air mata nya pun keluar, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Namikaze san, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anakku nantinya, aku pastikan kamu tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata lagi!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu Hiashi berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu didalam ruang keluarga Hyuga tersebut.

"Ne, Hime kita bisa melewatinya kan" Kata Naruto menggemggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Hmm,,Arigatou Naruto kun" Kata Hinata, senyum manis terukhir diwajahnya.

"Selanjutnya, bersiaplah calon istriku!" Cengiran menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto, ia memeluk Hinata, membuat kedua pipi gadis itu merona. Naruto, sepertinya kau tidak sadar sekarang masih berada dimana ,eh?

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bersedia"

Kalimat terkahir yang di ucapkan Hinata mengakhiri pengucapan janji suci nya dengan Naruto, setelah itu mereka menautkan cincin di jari manis pasangan nya, "Sekarang mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita" Kata seorang pendeta yang memimpin upacara sakral itu.

Naruto memandang lekat bola mata wanita yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu, perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan pun terbawa suasana.

CUP

Hinata kaget,begitu juga dengan para teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan adegan itu.

Ada yang aneh disini,

Naruto menciumnya di kening, kenapa?

Biasanya pengantin pria akan memberikan kecupan di bibir kan? Apalagi ini Namikaze Naruto, hei! siapa yang tidak mengenal dia, apalagi sifatnya yang agak, err.

Padahal para muda-mudi sudah tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu ini, mereka kecewa. Hahaha.

"Jangan memasang tampang begitu, Hime" Naruto berbisik didepan wajah Hinata dan dengan menyeringai,

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini" Lanjut Naruto, ia menagkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi chubby Hinata yang merona, menarik lembut wajah Hinata dan,,

CUP

Kali ini ciuman dibibir. Yeah!

Para tamu tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Naruto, sempat-sempatnya kau menggoda Hinata, bahkan didepan altar pernikahan kalian sekalipun.

**~0~**

Gaun putih yang membalut tubuh Hinata membuatnya tampak sangat cantik dan anggun, begitupula denga Naruto yang mengenakan jas berwarna putih membuat nya sangat tampan dan berkharisma, seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng, Mereka tampak serasi, hari ini merekalah yang akan menjadi sorotan berpuluh pasang mata.

Naruto dan Hinata Berjalan beriringan menuju pintu, acara selanjutnya adalah pelemparan bunga, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu para wanita. Sepertinya para wanita-wanita tersebut telah mengambil posisi mereka.

"Sai Kun, kau harus mendapatkannya untukku!" Kata Ino mengambil posisi dan menarik tangan Sai.

"Sasuke kun, aku juga ingin!" Kali ini Sakura meminta kepada Sasuke dengan jurus Puppy eyes nya.

"Buat apa? Kau sudah tidak memerlukan hal itu lagi!" Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hei, forehead sebaiknya kau mudur, moment ini tidak untuk wanita hamil" Kata Ino dengan gaya mengejek sakura sambil menjulur kan lidahnya.

"Ino Pig jelek!" Balas Sakura, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino tak mau kalah.

Melihat tingkah dua wanita tersebut, Sasuke dan Sai menarik pergelangan tangan pasangannya itu. Kalau tidak begitu, maka pertengakaran kekanak-kanakan kedua sahabat itu tidak akan ada habisnya.

SIAP.

Sekarang Hinata sedang bersiap-siap melemparkan bunganya, dia didampingi oleh Naruto yang setia beridiri disampingnya, mereka berdua berdiri di atas anak tangga, didepannya kini berpasang-pasang tangan terjulur untuk menyambut rangkaian bunga yang ia akan lemparkan.

"Hinata chan arahkan kesini ya!" Teriak Ino dia sudah mengambil posisi rupanya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

Kemudian dia berbalik membelakangi para wanita yang siap menyambut rangkaian bungan yang akan dia lempar tersebut.

1,2,3…

Rangkain bunga itu melambung, tinggi,,

Dan dengan slow motionnya menuju keseseorang.

Pluk.

Bunga itu jatuh, kedalam sebuah bungkusan,

,,,keripik kentang!ups?!

"haha,,Kau Beruntung Chouji" kata Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu, dia tertawa.

"Eh ada apa?" Tanya Chouji.

Sekarang berpuluh-puluh pasang mata, mengamati Chouji yang asik makan. Tidak, bukan Chouji melainkan bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

"Chouji, serahkan itu!" Ino memecahkan kesunyian sesaat.

"Itu milkku Chouji!" Sekarang Tenten yang berseru.

Dengan sigapnya Ino dan Tenten berlari ke arah Chouji, aksi mereka di ikuti dengan para wanita lainnya, chouji diserang!

"Heh! Shikamaru t,,ttolong aku,,!"

"ck, dasar para wanita!mendokuse" Bukannya menolong Shikamaru hanya meyaksikan persitiwaa naas untuk Chouji itu.

**~0~**

Alunan musik klasik memenuhi ruangan pesta, pesta pernikahan Namikaze Naruto dengan Hyuga Hinata. Hari ini kedua sejoli ini telah mengikat janji suci mereka didepan Kamisama, mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, melainkan sepasang suami-isteri.

Pesta pernikahan mereka ini sangat formal, dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting dari perusahaan Namikaze maupun dari Perusahaan Hyuga, para tamu pun demikian mereka mengenakan gaun yang formal, Dress dan jas.

"Hei Naruto, Pestamu ini membosankan sekali" Kata Kiba.

Sekarang Naruto tengah berkumpul dan berbincang dengan teman-temannya ditengah pesta pernikahnnya tersebut, walaupun ini merupakan acara formal tetapi para tamu undangan tampak santai menikmati pesta ini.

"Yah, begitulah Kiba, aku sih mau saja pesta yang meriah dan ramai tapi sepertinya tidak cocok untuk bapak-bapak yang ada disini" jelas Naruto.

"hahahaa,,,benar juga ya" Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Naruto tersebut.

"Pesta seperti ini juga bagus, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat kalian akan berprilaku dewasa" Kata Sasuke.

Sedangkan Shikamaru,Sai dan Neji hanya setia mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ne, para lelaki apa yang sedang kalian perbincangkan?" Kata Sakura yang baru saja datang.

Ino dan Hinata lalu datang dan bergabung dengan para pria tersebut.

"Hime, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang menghampirinya, meyambut tangan mungil Hinata kemudian menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Um, I,,iya Naruto kun, tadi aku bertemu dengan Bibi dan teman-temannya" Jawab Hinata, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto dia hanya bisa merona.

"Hei,hei,hei pengantin baru kami masih ada disini!" Ino membuka suara, menyadarkan kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta didepannya tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau merasa kami tidak ada disini Naruto, dunia serasa milik berdua saja" Kali Sakura yang menimpali.

"hehe,,,hei kau Sakura, wanita hamil tidak boleh cerewet" Kata Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Ha? Apa hubungannya? Ne, Naruto sepertinya bayi ku ini membutuhkan teman" Sakura mengelus perutnya yang besar itu sambil melirik kepada Hinata.

"Tanpa Kau beritahu pun akan kulakukan Sakura chan, mungkin aku akan mendahului mu, iya kan Hime?

Bletak!

"Itte!"

Naruto merasa ada benda tumpul yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pengantin pria Neji nii?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati pelaku yang membuat kepalanya benjol,Neji. Sang kakak ipar.

"Kata-kata mu itu sangat _frontal_ sekali, baka!" Kata Neiji, wajahnya di bumbui oleh semburat merah.

"Tapikan hanya kepada Hinata saja aku seperti ini?" balas Naruto tak terima. Ini pengakuan kah?

Mendengar itu semburat di wajah Neji bertambah, dasar Naruto tidak bisa membaca situasi.

Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan Neji, padahal mereka nantinya akan sering bertemu bukan?ckck.

Sedangkan Hinata yang berdiri disamping Naruto, tak bergeming. Wajahnya yang putih mulus itu kini berwarna merah, bak buah _strawberry_ dengan mati-matian Hinata menjaga dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Dasar Naruto.

"Ne Hime, setelah ini aku puya kejutan untukmu, kamu pasti terkejut" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan senbelah matanya kepada Hinata.

"_He? Ke,kejutan apa?" _Inner Hinata.

**To be Continue**

Hallo minna~

Kali ini aku mencoba membuat fic lagi,heheh #nekat!

Sebenarnya sebelumnya aku edit bagian ini belum bersambung, tapi entah mengapa karena kebanyakan jadi aku pecah jadi dua ,,hhe #keasikkan ngetik

Sebelumnya aku beritahu, aku mohon maaf apabila fic buatanku ini ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, apalagi tema cerita dari fic ini sepertinya sudah banyak di ffn, mungkin itu bisa dibilang jodoh #plakk hehehe,,tapi cerita ini saya jamin bukan copas ^^v

Karena saya manusia ajaib,#plakk (biasa maksudnya) saya minta kritik dan saran kalian yaaa^^

PLEASE RIVIEW ^0^/

**msconan**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka mata mu!" Kata Naruto sambil melepas kain merah yang menutup mata Hinata.

"Na,naruto kun! I,,ini?"

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 1**

**~0~**

Mata _soft _ungu itu terbuka lebar, melihat sebuah bangunan megah berdiri dihadpannya.

"Yah, ini rumah impian kita Hime" Kata Naruto menjawab keterkejutan Hinata.

Pesta pernikahan yang mereka lakukan telah usai, sekarang Naruto, Hinata serta kedua orang tua mereka berada di sebuah sebuah rumah, yah rumah yang nantinya mereka akan tempati.

"Bagaimana Hinata, apa kau suka" Tanya kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Kaa san, ini Indah sekali" Jawab Hinata, dia sangat takjub sekali melihat bangunan rumah didepannya itu.

"Syukurlah" Kata Minato, mengusap surai indigo wanita pilihan anaknya tersebut.

"Tau tidak? Ayahku dan ayahmu yang membantu ku mengerjakan rumah ini" Kata Naruto.

"Yah, kami tidak terlalu berperan penting, hanya sedikit campur tangan kami sisanya Naruto yang mengerjakan" Jelas Minato sambil melirik Naruto yang menampakan cengiran khas nya.

"Hei, hei,, sampai kapan kita berdiri di halaman?" Kata Kushina kemudian.

"Oh ya! Sebaiknya kita masuk, ini kuncinya Hime" Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kunci dengan ikatan pita ungu sebagai hiasannya.

"Arigatou Naruto kun!" Kata Hinata memeluk Naruto.

Setelah itu Hinata membuka rumah itu dengan kunci yang diberikan Naruto, dan mereka pun kemudian masuk.

"Ini sangat indah Naruto kun" Kata Hinata ketika mereka habis berkeliling melihat isi rumah.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku kan juga ikut ambil bagian" Kata Kushina "Kurasa jika hanya para lelaki ini yang mengerjakannya aku tidak bisa membayangkan hasilnya" Kushina melirik Hiayshi dan Minato yang berdiri di masing-masing sisinya.

"Terserah kau saja lah Kushina" Kata Minato.

"Arigatou, aku senang sekali atas perhatian kalian" Kata Hinata tulus.

"Rumah ini kami buat untuk menjaga kalian" Kata Kushina mengelus pipi putih Hinata.

"Yang dikatakan Kushina san ini benar, ayah sudah tidak bisa lagi terus berada disampingmu Hinata, jadi ayah harap rumah yang kami bangun bersama ini menggantikan kami untuk melindungi kalian" Kali ini Hiashi menambahkan.

"Lagi pula, kami sering membangun bangunan untuk orang lain, tentunya bangunan ini yang paling istimewa" Kata Minato tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Tentu saja tou san, rumah ini dikerjakan langsung dengan arsitek ternama" Kata Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

"Kali ini ibu akui, kau sangat hebat Naruto!" Kata Kushina membalas perkataan Naruto.

Setelah mendapat gelar Arsitek Naruto bekerja dengan ayahnya di perusahaan milik keluarga mereka, siapa sangka ternyata Naruto sangat berbakat di bidang ini, di usia yang masih dibilang muda ini karyanya sudah banyak menempati bumi Tokyo, bahkan setelah perusahaan Hyuga dan Namikaze bersatu tidak hanya Tokyo saja yang mengenal mereka. Sekarang iya dan Sasuke sahabatnya belajar membangun perusahaan milik mereka sendiri.

"Ne, Naruto, apa kau tidak merasa sepi kalau rumah sebesar ini hanya kalian berdua yang menempati?" tiba-tiba Kushina melemparkan pertayaan kepada Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto manaikkan salah satu alisnya, ia bingung dengan perkataan ibunya " Iya Juga yah? Setiap hari aku kan pergi kekantor" Jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus cepat-cepat menambah penghuni baru disini" Kata kushina dengan menyeringai "Mungkin akan sedikit lebih ramai jika ada suara tangisan bayi disini, iya kan minato, Hiashi san?" Minato dan Hiashi hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Kushina.

"Heh?" Naruto dan Hinata tersentak,.

"Tenang saja! Serahkan padaku, oka san tidak perlu khawatir" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ibunya tersebut ditambah dengan cengiran khasnya. Jika saja ada Neji disini pasti benjolan dikepala Naruto akan .

"Na,Naruto kun" Pipi chubby Hinata kembali memerah mendengar pernyataan yang sama saat di pesta pernikahan mereka tadi.

"ehem, baiklah Naruto, sepertinya kami sadar diri, berlama-lama disini akan mengganggu kalian" Senyum jahil lagi-lagi menghiashi wajah Kushina.

"Hah? Kalian sudah ingin pergi?" Kata Naruto bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Iya, malam ini kami sudah harus pulang nak" Minato menjawab pertanyaan anaknya tersebut.

"Apakah ayah juga?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang ayah.

"Iya sayang, Ayah tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di Konoha" Kata Hiashi memberikan penjelasan untuk Hinata.

"Apakah kalian akan sering berkunjung kemari?" Hinata memandangi satu persatu wajah orang tuanya itu.

"Tentu saja anakku, kami akan sering-sering mengunjungi kalian" Kushina melangkah dan memeluk Hinata.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian" kata Hinata membalas pelukan Kushina.

"Ayah, jaga kesehatan! Jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, makanlah yang teratur dan tidur yang cukup" Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, dia tidak sanggup denga suasana menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Iya sayang, ayah berjanji" Hiashi memeluk putri nya tersebut, memberikan pelukan hangat ayah kepada anaknya, Kini putrinya sudah dewasa dan telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia melepaskan rasa kasih sayangnya sebelum berpisah kepada anaknya " Masih ada Hanabi, kau tau sendirikan bagaimana cerewetnya adikmu itu?" Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap surai indigo putrinya yang akan membuka lembaran baru tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Naruto, Hinata" Pamit Minato ketika Naruto dan Hinata mengantar mereka kedepan gerbang rumah "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" Setelah mengucapkan itu Minato dan Kushina berbalik menuju mobil.

"Hinata, ayah pergi dulu" Kata Hiashi pamit kepada Hinata.

"Berhati-hatilah ayah"

Setelah itu kedua mobil Hiashi dan Minato melesat meninggalkan kediaman pengantin baru itu.

"haah~, sekarang jadinya sepi ya?" Kata Naruto kepada Hinata, tangannya masih setia merangkul bahu istrinya tersebut.

"I,iya Naruto kun" Wajah Hinata diselimuti rona merah, suasana sepi membuat pikiran-pikiran aneh melintas di kepalanya. "apalagi ketika mengingat perkataan ibu mertuanya ketika mereka berbincang tadi".

"Hinata, ada apa? Apa kau lelah?" Melihat Hinata hanya diam tak bergeming membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ti,,tidak! Aku baik-baik saja!" Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya menghadap sang suami, dia menggeleng kan kepalanya agar pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalnya pergi sekaligus meyakinkan pria disisinya tersebut walaupun dengan mata yang terpejam, wajahnya nya pun tak tahu seberapa panas sudah karena merona.

Melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang membuatnya malah menjadi imut itu Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, kau menggoda ku heh?" Tangan Naruto yang semula ada di bahu kini turun kepinggul Hinata, dan menarik tubuh Hinata kepelukannya.

"Hah! A,,ak" Wajah Hinata sekarang bagaikan kepiting rebus, ingin mengucapkan kata –kata tapi tidak bisa.

Dipandangi dengan mata sayu serta pipi merona Hinata membuat sudut bibir pemuda Namikaze ini tertarik menciptakan seringaian.

"Hinata, kau ini benar-benar ya!?" Dengan sigap Naruto menggendong Hinata ala _bridal stayle _dan membawanya masuk.

"K,kyaaa,,,apa yang kau lakukan Naruto kun!" Jerit Hinata.

"Perlu kuperjelas kah, Hime?" Naruto memandang wajah istrinya tersebut " Sepertinya rumah ini memang butuh sedikit keramaian" Bisik Naruto didepan wajah cantik istrinya.

"Heh?" Wajah Hinata sudah kalang kabut meranhya.

"Untuk malam ini, kuharap kau jangan pingsan dulu ya"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya. Kekamar meraka berdua. XD

**~0~**

"Na,,naruto kun, a,,aku ingin mandi dulu boleh kah?"

Sekarang Hinata telah turun dari gendongan Naruto, pesta seharian membuatnya gerah, dia tidak percaya diri, pasti badannya sangat bau sekarang ini.

"Baiklah hime, pergilah mandi" Dengan cengirannya Naruto mengusap puncak kepala istrinya itu " Aku akan menunggumu".

"Um" Hinata kemudian begegas menuju kamar mandi.

Guyuran air dari _shower_ membasahi tubuh Hinata, badannya telah bersih kini dia sudah bisa menyelesaikan acara mandinya itu, tapi dia belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi Hinata mondar-mandir, sebenarnya sekarang ini dia sangat gugup, ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya diri juga didalam hatinya.

"Hinata, ini adalah kewajiban mu" Kata Hinata meyakinkan dirinya.

"kau tidak boleh mengecewakan Naruto kun Hinata!"

Sepertinya Hinata sudah yakin sekarang, tapi gerakan mondar-mandirnya belum juga behenti.

.

.

BRUK!

Hinata ceroboh, lantai kamar mandi yang licin membuatnya tergelincir, ia jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur lantai, pandangan Hinata buram, kemudian gelap. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Di kamar Naruto menedengar suara benturan, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya diatas ranjang.

"Hinata chan, kau masih mandi? "Teriak Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hime, apa baik-baik saja?" Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, aku akan masuk ya?" Naruto memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, "_Tidak dikunci rupanya, ceroboh sekali" _batin Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mendorong daun pintu kamar mandi tersebut, dia masuk. Naruto tak percaya apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya, tubuh Hinata tergeletak di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata!" Naruto segera berlari mengahmpiri tubuh Hinata tersebut.

"Hinata! Sadarlah!" Rasa takut menjalari pikiran Naruto ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari kepala Hinata membasahi telapak tangannya.

Tangan kekar Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata, membalutnya dengan selimut putih kemudian dengan langkahnya yang besar dan cepat ia membawa tubuh istrinya itu ke rumah sakit.

~0~

Bau obat yang khas meyelimuti ruangan dengan nunsa putih ini, surai kuning itu bertumpu pada lengan pemiliknya yang tertidur pulas. Kejadian tadi malam membuat pria dengan surai Kuning ini hampir gila, satu-satunya yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah menyelamatkan wanita yang dicintainya, istrinya. Untung saja dia tepat waktu membawa sang istri ke Rumah Sakit, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan benar-benar gila.

"ukh" Naruto membuka mata buru _shappire_ nya, menatap tubuh Hinata yang tertidur pulas, dengan kepala yang di balut perban.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam terbahagianya dengan Hinata akan menjadi seperti ini, sepertinya dia sedang dicoba oleh Kamisama.

"Hime sadarlah!" Ucap Naruto lirih, telapak tangan terjulur mengusap wajah mulus dan putih milik Hinata.

"Jangan membuatku Khawatir Hime" Naruto putus asa, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada wanitanya.

Mata _sahppire_ nya yang kini redup memandang wajah wanita yang dicintainya itu, wanita yang tertidur seperti putri di cerita dongeng.

Naruto merasakan wajah yang di sentuhnya itu bergerak, empunya wajah perlahan membuka mata, memperlihatkan manik mata abu keunguannya.

"Hi,,hinata Kau sudah sadar!" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"e,,eh?"

"Hinata!" syukurlah" Naruto sangat bahagia, Putri tidurnya telah bangun.

Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata, melepaskan semua rasa kekahawatiran yang meliputinya,juga rasa takut kehilangan.

Hinata mengumpulkan kesadarannya, terkejut dan bingung melihat pria besurai kuning yang ada dihadapannya yang, memeluknya?

"K,Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**END**

**.**

**.**

Bercanda,,ahahaha XD~

.

Kalau aku tamatkan apa aku akan ditimpuki sandal oleh readers? #plak XD

Kyahahahaa,,,jujur saja aku rasanya mau pingsan bag, chap ini,,malah speechless sendiri ==" , tapi maksa banget buat cerita fluffy wkwkwk :v harap maklum kalau jadinya malah aneh ya,,whahahaa

Kasian banget Naruto kun (maapkan aku Naruto :p) perasaan kenapa kayak cerita bergenre Hurt comfort yah?

Oh iya, chap sebelumnya sepertinya saya salah kasi judul, seharusnya prolog, kenapa malah epilog ya? Wkwkw #Labil XD makasih ya redars sudah mengingatkan ksalahan fatal itu,,wkwkwk

Maaf kan saya ya atas keterlambatan mengupdate chap selanjutnya hiks T^T di karenakan kesibukan jadi ga sempat online ckckck,,,hontou ni gommenasai #bungkuk 180 derajad

Saya beritahukan kepada readers sekalian bahwa di fic ku yang ini Hinata bakalan OOc banget :3 jadi kalau tidak suka sebaiknya jangan baca chap selanjutnya,,hahahah :v ^^7

Dan saya juga tidak bisa jamin kalau chap selanjutnya bakalan panjang,hhe

Sebelum itu adakah yang menunggu chap selanjutnya? Kalau tidak, brarti aku akan benar-benar menamatkan cerita ini fufufu :3 #ngancam (bakalan bener ditimpuki sandal nih orang =,=")

Karena keterlambatan saya #uhuk, sebagai permintaan maaf saya update 2 chap sekaligus,, :v

Maaf ya bagi para readrs yang sudah menunggu lama,,hhe

Thanks to:

Tiwie Okaza, **Guest (iya tuh seharusnya prolog ya :D)** , amexki chan (yang setia me riview fic ku XD), Yui Kazu (yang setia mendengar ocehan ku :v**), ****Adolf Hitler(haha,,lanjutkanjuga semnagat guy sensei XD)**, **Soputan (sip XD),** **uzumaki-hime**** (makasih yaa XD), **bala-san dewa hikikomori, Blue-senpai, utsukushi hana-chan.

.

.

Baiklah sekian ^0^/ aku sayang para readers semua, XD

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak **RIVIEW** XD

**msconan**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata mengumpulkan kesadarannya, terkejut dan bingung melihat pria besurai kuning yang ada dihadapannya yang, memeluknya?

"K,Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"EH?!"

BRUAKHH!

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 2**

Tubuh besar Naruto terlempar, dan sekarang telah terduduk di lantai, sesaat tadi gendang telinganya di sapa dengan gelombang suara yang memekik, ketika Hinata berteriak tepat di telingannya.

"H,,Hinata chan, ada apa? Daijobu ka?" Naruto berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi dan langsung menghampiri Hinata yang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat Hime, kau kuat sekali mendorongku sampai terjatuh,haha! Eh, kenapa wajahmu merah? Mana yang sakit?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun pada Hinata.

.

.

"O,oji san siapa?"

Akhirnya kalimat tanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata saat pertama kali saat dia sadar, dan memperlihatkan wajah bingung.

"HEH?"

" Sudah lah Hinata chan, jangan bercanda! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" Sambil tersenyum Naruto mengsusap surai indigo wanita yang dirindukannya itu.

Hinata hanya diam terpaku tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pikirannya masih mencari-cari siapa pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu, melihat Hinata hanya terdiam sedikit kekhwatiran muncul dalam benak Naruto, _"Eh?" _Batin Naruto.

"Ehm, baiklah aku akan meperkenalkan diri" Kata Naruto, karena dia masih berpikir mungkin saja Hinata mengerjainya makanya dia ingin mengikuti permainan Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, Pemuda tampan yang berdiri didepanmu ini Namikaze Naruto, Suami dari Namikaze Hinata" jelas Naruto disertai dengan cengiran rubahnya, meperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. "Bagaimana? Apa kau puas Nyonya Namikaze?" Kata Naruto menekankan kata kata 'nyonya' tepat di depan wajah Hinata,memajukan wajahanya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Kyaa~, menjauhlah _ero_ jiisan!" Kata Hinata dan medorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya, karena posisi mereka sangat berdekatan. Wajahnya pun sudah merah padam.

"Hei, hei, baiklah Hime aku menyerah, aku kalah, kau berhasil mengerjai aku!" Naruto mengangakat kedua tangannya menandakan dia menyerah.

"Ta,tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Kata Hinata, sekarang kedua tengannya menyilang didepan dadanya, memasang posisi waspada.

Melihat raut wajah hinata yang sedemikan seriusnya membuat Naruto berpikir _"Hei ada apa ini" _batinnya

**~0~**

"Bagaimana baa chan, apakah Hinata baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya Naruto memanggil salah satu dokter yang menangani Hinata, yaitu neneknya sendiri. Tsunade. Setelah itu Naruto berbicara di luar ruangan dimana tempat Hinata dirawat.

"Kondisinya sehat, tapi ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja" Kata Tsunade setelah memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Heh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan kepada Tsunade.

"Sewaktu terjatuh, Hinata mengalami benturan yang cukup keras dibagian kepalanya membuatnya shock, menyebabkan sebagian memorinya hilang" jelas Tsunade.

"A,,apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya saat ini.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto, kecelakaan yang menimpa Hinata tidak menyebabkan hal fatal lainnya, mungkin salah satu efeknya hanya ingatannya ini yang hilang" Jelas Tsunade, ia sangat tau sekali kalau cucu nya itu sangat teramat khawatir.

"tapi tetap saja,,Tadi aku dengar dia memanggilku dengan sebutan jii san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kemungkinan memori yang masih tersimpan di dalam ingatan Hinata adalah ketika dia sekolah?" Tsunade menelaah apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan menyimpulkannya.

"Pantas Saja dia tidak ingat denganku, kami baru bertemu sewaktu kuliah, berarti dia juga lupa kalau kami sudah menikah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu Naruto" kata Tsunade.

"Apakah ingatan Hinata bisa kembali?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kemungkinan ingatannya pulih ada, itu tergantung pada Hinata, seberapa besar kenginannya untuk mengingat kejadian yang hilang itu"Jelas Tsunade lagi. "Dan kau Naruto, kau juga berperan besar untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hinata" Tambah Tsunade.

"Kalau masalah itu baa chan tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan mengembalikan ingatan Hinata secepatnya" Kata Naruto

"Baguslah" Kata Tsunade, dia legah akhirnya Naruto bisa menerima hal ini. Sejenak Tsunade meandang wajah cucu nya itu, Naruto hanya diam.

"eh, ada apa Naruto ?" Tsunade bertanya, sepertinya Naruto memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ehm, begini Baa chan, sepertinya hal ini harus dirahasiakan dulu dari ayah dan ibu, begitu pula dengan ayah Hiashi" Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Kenapa kau ingin merahasiakannya?" Tanya Tsunade, ia penasaran apa yang di pikirkan oleh cucu nya itu.

"Pernikahan ku dan Hinata ini baru saja sehari, tapi kami sudah mengalami kejadian seperti ini, aku tidak ingin orang tua kami khawatir, lagi pula Hinata kini menjadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya, aku yakin bisa mengatasinya" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"_Ternyata kau sudah dewasa, Naruto?" _batin Tsunade, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berpikir sejauh itu, ia salut, mungkin dia harus memberikan kesempatan kepada cucu nya itu.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku percaya padamu! Tapi apabila kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya maka aku tidak bisa menolongmu lagi" Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Tenang baa chan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kenangan kami dalam ingatan Hinata" Senyum lebar kini mengukir di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya temui Hinata dan menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang terjadi, tapi pelan-pelan saja aku takut kalau dia tidak bisa langsung menerima hal ini" Jelas Tsunade, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Baa chan, Arigatou ne?" Kata Naruto.

"Hmm,," Tsunade mengusap rambut pirang Naruto, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah itu pun Naruto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata.

**~0~**

Walaupun di benak Naruto masih tidak bisa percaya dengan kejadian ini, tapi akal sehatnya membenarkan bahwa kejadian yang menimpanya adalah kenyataan begitupula dengan Hinata yang mengalami amnesia.

Naruto melangkah kan kakinya kedalam ruangan dimana wanitanya beristirahat, sekarang dia sedikit demi sedikit harus belajar menerima kenyataan didepannya itu. Dengan tersenyum dia mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk diranjang nya.

"Tadi aku sudah bicara dengan baa chan, eh maksud ku dokter yang memeriksamu" Kata naruto mengawali percakapannya pada wanita di depannya itu, sepertinya Hinata terlihat asing dimata Naruto, _"benarkah dia melupakanku?"_ Batin Naruto.

"Apa yang dikatakannya? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Hinata, sebenarmya dia ingin tau sebenarnya mengapa dia bisa berada di ruangan perawatan ini.

"Dokter bilang kau mengalami amnesia Hinata chan" Berat hati Naruto memberitahukan kenyataan pahit itu, tapi Hinata harus tau.

"Hah? Tidak mungkin, aku merasa baik-baik saja!" Kata Hinata membantah pernyataan yang di berikan Naruto. "Dan Oji san ini siapa?"

Naruto mendengus, lagi-lagi dia mendengar panggilan itu. Sepertinya istrinya ini benar-benar melupakannya.

"Hei, aku kira kau tadi bercanda, tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakana tadi, aku adalah SUAMI mu" jelas Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah menikah" Kata Hinata kemudian.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lalu cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu itu siapa yang menyematkan, heh?" Kata Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Hah ini?" Hinata melihat jari manisnya yang tersemat oleh cincin dengan berlian kecil sebagai hiasannya.

"Sekarang kau percaya, hmm?" Tanga Naruto terjulur mensejajarkan jari manisnya dengan jari manis Hinata, mepemperlihatkan cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Belum tentu, aku masih tidak percaya" Kata Hinata megalihkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap Naruto.

"haha, keras kepala sekali kau" Kata Naruto mengusap surai indo keunguan milik Hinata.

Mendapati kelakuan Naruto, wajah Hinata hanya bisa merona.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil jii san" Kata Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, sepertinya dia salting.

"eh? Baiklah" Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang tadi berada di puncak kepala Hinata. "Kata Baa chan, kondisi mu sudah baikan, apa kau ingin pulang?"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin pulang, disini tidak enak, makanan nya pun rasanya hambar" Kata Hinata menggerutu.

Heh? Ternyata selain memorinya hilang, sifat Hinata berubah 180 derajat. Tidak ada Hinata yang anggun, feminim serta keibuan. Sekarang sifatnya seperti anak remaja, manja, ceria dan sedikit blak-blakan. Seperti Hanabi, adiknya. Dan Naruto cukup meyadari perubahan sikap Hinata itu. Seperti yang disrankan oleh nenek nya Tsunade, dia tidak ingin memaksa Hinata, dia ingin dengan sendirinya Hinata mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengurus kepulangan mu, mungkin nanti sore kita sudah bisa keluar" kata Naruto, dia berbalik kemudian meninggalkan Hinata,"beristirahatlah, Hime!_"_ kata Naruto sebelum menutup pintu.

"Hime? Dasar Jii san aneh!" Kata Hinata kemudian dia berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya.

~0~

.

.

"yak, kita sudah sampai dirumah"

Mobil Naruto terparkir di Halaman rumah mereka.

Hinata keluar dari mobil Naruto melihat dengan seksama rumah megah yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hei! Jii san kau membawaku kemana?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto yang kini tengah membereskan perlengkapan Hinata saat dirawat dirumah sakit. Ah, suami yang baik.

"Tentu saja kerumah kita" Jawab Naruto.

"Kita? Maksud nya aku dan jii san tinggal berdua?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Yah, tentu saja! Lagi pula siapa lagi disini yang berstatus suami istri selain kita?" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang bertanya balik.

"Euhm,, tapi I,tu,,," Kini Hinata tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Hei jii san Tunggu!" ternyata Naruto telah jalan meninggalkan Hinata yang asih berdiri dihalaman.

"Oh iya, jangan memanggilku 'jii san', itu sangat mengganggu, kau tau? Lagi pula umurku masih muda untuk mendapat sebutan itu dari wanita seumurmu" Kata Naruto menghentikan langkahnya berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Tapi kau memang pantas mendapat panggilan itu" Kata Hinata berusaha mensejajarkan langkah panjang Naruto.

Naruto menghentikn langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata "panggil aku 'Naruto kun'! tapi aku akan lebih senang jika di panggil 'Anata'!" Kata Naruto dengan senyum simpulnya, kemudian berbalik kembali.

"Hahaha,,,lucu sekali jii san" Kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dengan pipi merona yang tidak disadari oleh empunya.

"Baiklah Nona muda, silahkan masuk!" Naruto membuka pintu rumah mereka dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk layaknya tuan putri.

"Tempat tinggal yang nyaman" Kata Hinata ketika dia telah masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala ruangan.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Naruto "Seperti saat pertama kali kau melihat rumah ini" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Oh ya?" Kata Hinata

"Dan disnilah aku akan mengembalikan ingatan mu tentangku Hime?" Kata Naruto, memandang Hinata.

Dipandang seperti itu Hinata merasa aneh, tak sanggup menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. hei ini baru permulaan nona Namikaze.

"Aku lelah, dimana kamarnya?" Kata Hinata segera mencoba mengalihkan rasa aneh dalam dadanya.

"Di atas dilantai dua" Kata Naruto, kemudian dia berjalan didepan Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang, menuju kesebuah ruangan dilantai dua, sebuah kamar.

"Hmm,,ini kamarku ya? A- Hei apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau masuk kekamar orang jii san?" Teriak Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, ketika diliatnya Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, salah satu sudut bibirya tertarik menciptakan senyum, kemudian dia berjalan ke ranjang King Size yang ada disitu dan duduk disana "Huh, benar ini kamarmu, tepatnya kamar kita berdua Hime" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk tempat disamping dia duduk, member sinyal kepada Hinata agar duduk disitu.

"Heh?" Hinata terlonjak, cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto dan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ja,,jangan gila!" Kata Hinata, tangannya mengepal mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdetak.

Naruto mendengus, bibirnya semakin menampakkan senyum yang menawan, bukannya berdiri dia malah berbaring di ranjang empuk itu.

"Hei, ero jii san! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata tidak habis pikir, apa sih yan dipikirkan oleh pria didepannya ini?

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Hinata, dia malah mengambil guling dan memeluknya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Hinata, dia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat, dan pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari kasur empuk didepannya itu.

"Hei jii san!" Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya, menarik paksa lengan Naruto agar bangun.

"Ke,keluar dari sini, pergi kekamar mu sendiri" Sekuat tenaga Hinata menarik tubuh Naruto tapi hasilnya Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh pemuda yang ditariknya itu kalah besar dibanding dengan tubuh Hinata yang mungil.

Lagi-lagi muncul niat untuk menggoda Hinata di benak Naruto, dengan sekali tarik tubuh mungil Hinata langsung jatuh ranjang king size itu.

"Masih banyak tempat disini, lagi pula tempat ini terlalu besar jika untuk satu orang" Kata Naruto tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Entah dapat tambahan kekuatan dari mana, mungkin karena pasokan darah yang di pompa jantungnya menjadi dua kali lipat, kali ini Hinata berhasil mendorong tubuh Naruto.

DUKH!

Tubuh Naruto jatuh dari atas ranjang karena dorongan Hinata.

"Ittei" Naruto meringis, mengusap bagian belakang badannya yang terbentur lantai.

"Keluar lah!" Kata Hinata, wajahnya sudah merah padam dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik tubuh Naruto menuju pintu.

"He,,hei,, dimana aku akan tidur!"

"Rumah sebesar ini pasti memiliki banyak kamar"

"Tu,,tunggu dulu Hi-"

"Oyasumi"

BLAM

Belum sempat Naruto menyela, Hinata sudah mendorongnya keluar kamar. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka yang sudah tertutup.

"Hei,,buka pintunya!" Kata Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. "Hinata, pasti diluar sangat dingin, biarkan aku masuk!" Teriak Naruto luar pintu kamar.

Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan.

"_Sepertinya dia berubah pikiran"_ Batin Naruto, ingin masuk kedalam kamar.

Tetapi dari dalam Hinata menyodorkan pakaian dan selimut untuk Naruto, mungkin dia tidak tega.

"Heh?"

"Untukmu"

Arigatou sayang" Kata Naruto, mengambilkan selimut serta pakaian nya.

"Hmm" setelah itu Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

KLIK

Dan menguncinya.

"Tidak perlu mengunci pintu, aku ini suami mu!" Setengah berteriak dari luar pintu kamar" Heh, baiklah cukup hari ini" Kata Naruto, tertawa geli.

Begini kah kepribadian baru Hinata, yah mulai sekarang Naruto harus menghadapinya setiap hari.

"Yokatta, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja Hime" Senyum tulus terukir diwajah tampannya, melihat Hinata hari ini membuatnya legah, setidaknya Hinata tidak kekurangan suatu apapun, terlihat normal, hanya ingatannya saja.

"Hm, aku tidur dimana ya?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Yeaayyyyy! ^^/

Holla minna,,, #khukhukhu :3

Saya merasa masih ada yang kurang, tapi apa yaa? :O

Semoga readers bisa memaklumi kekurangan yang tidak saya sadari ini yaa,,hha

Sebenernya, chap 3 ini saya agak kurang konsentrasi buatnya, soalnya lagi dirumah orang, biasanya kalau ada dikamarku sendiri ide2 itu ngalir gtu kayak air terjun,,hahahaa

Tapi kalau menunggu, aku ga tau kapan bisa melanjutkan fic ini, yahahaa makanya sekalian aja aku gotong laptop aku biar bisa ngetik kalau ada waktu luang,,hehehee

Kalau kemarin2 saya nulis fic ini multichap karena ada waktu, ==" eh tiba2 ada tugas mendadak jadi yaa harap maklum ya readers,,

Baiklah cukup skian keluh kesah saya sodara2,,hha silahkan di abaikan XD

Aku sayang redars semua :*

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak **RIVIEW**,, ^0^/

**msconan**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi yang cerah dan tenang , pagi ini Naruto bangun pagi tidak seperti biasanya dikarenakan tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak, setelah insiden dia di lempar dari kamarnya sendiri oleh istrinya yang telah melupakannya, Naruto berpikir secangkir kopi hangat di pagi hari akan sedikit merilekskan otaknya.

Duk!duk!duk!,,,,

Langkah kaki yang berisik dari lantai dua menyapa pagi tenang Naruto.

"Eh, ada apa?" Kata Naruto, penasaran degan suara berisik itu.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang membuat keributan di pagi hari itu pun datang dari lantai dua menuruni tangga . Hinata, masih dengan piyama tidur yang melekat di badannya berlari kearah Naruto yang sedang berada ruang tengah, mencicipi kopinya.

"Ji_ san_! Kau melihat seragam sekolahku?"

BRUUSSHH,,.

* * *

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 3**

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk,uhuk,,," Naruto tersedak, kopi hangat yang tadinya belum melewati kerongkongannya itu pun dengan tidak elitnya menyembur keluar.

"Seragam apa?" Kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul dadanya, sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit karena tersedak kopi.

"Ya seragam sekolah, masa seragam militer!" Jawab Hinata cepat.

Hampir saja Naruto tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. Hei, sejak kapan Hinata pintar membuat lelucon! sepertinya acara minum kopi Naruto harus ditunda dulu, kalau dia tidak ingin berakhir di Unit Gawat Darurat karena tersedak kopi berkali-kali.

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih bingung.

"Ji san! Aku sudah tidak punya waktu, nanti terlambat kesekolah!" Kata Hinata Hinata dengan wajah cemas.

1,2,3,,,,Naruto Loading,,

"pffft,,,,wahahahahaha" Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Bukan waktunya untuk tertawa " Kata Hinata, dia merasa di permainkan oleh Naruto.

"Ehem! kau serius?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tdak punya waktu lagi ji san" Jawab Hinata

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum, sepertinya dia mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'Ji san' hime!" Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Bukan saatnya membahas itu" Kata Hinata masih memasang tampang cemas.

Naruto tak bergeming, dan masih mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu" Kata Naruto datar

"Hah?"

"Jika kau masih memanggilku 'Ji san' aku tidak akan memberitahukan dimana letak seragammu" Kata Naruto lagi, padahal seragam sekolah itu memang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Hei!" Hinata ingin Protes, tapi dia melihat Naruto hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya, tidak ada cara lain.

"Ukh, Baiklah Na,Naruto kun, dimana seragamku?" Kata Hinata, entah mengapa Hinata menjadi gagap menyebut nama Naruto.

Kedua sudut bibir Naruto semakin mengembang, menciptakan senyum.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Dimana seragam sekolah ku, Na, Naruto kun?" Kata Hinata dengan cepat.

Hinata sudah tida sabar mendengar jawaban Naruto, kenapa Pria itu hanya diam?

"Aku tidak tau" Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan jawaban, tanpa memandang Hinata dia meminum kopinya.

"Hah? Apa maksud mu? Jangan bohong!" Tuding Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Benar aku tidak tau, Ah mungkin ayah mu sudah menyimpannya dengan rapi di gudang"

"Heh?" Habis sudah kesabaran Hinata, sama sekali bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Kau itu bukan anak sekolah lagi sayang, bahkan kamu sudah mendapat gelar di Universitas, lagi pula mana mungkin aku menikahi anak sekolah, heh?" Jelas Naruto.

"Ta,,tapi" Kata Hinata kemudian.

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang jika kau lupa ingatan bukan? Bahkan diriku saja kau lupakan" Kata Naruto lagi. Hinata hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"I,,itu, aku merasa aneh?" kata Hinata sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"La,,lalu jika aku tidak bersekolah apa yang aku lakukan? Dan hei, apa yang kau lakukan jii- Na, Naruto kun kenapa kau berada dirumah? Jangan bilang kau adalah pengangguran" Kata Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ini orang sibuk " Kata Naruto dengan bangganya "Lalu kenapa aku berada disni? Sini,, aku beritahu" kata Naruto mengayunkan telapak tangannya memanggil Hinata.

Hinata sepertinya cukup penasaran dengan pria di hadapanya itu, tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

Seringaian terbentuk di wajah tan Naruto. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata, membuat Hnata terkejut.

"Aku sedang libur" Bisik Naruto di dekat wajah Hinata "Kau tau? Seharusnya kita melakukan hal-hal yang biasa pengantin baru lakukan bukan?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak Hinata.

"A,,apa?" Sepertinya sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Hinata, mebuat jantungnya berdebar dan keringat dingin.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tau" Bisik Naruto lagi didekat wajah Hinata. Melihat tingkah Hinata dia berusaha mati-matian menahan senyum agar tidak tertawa.

Wajah Naruto sudah semakin mendekat, Aaak! Bisa-bisa jantung Hinata meledak kalau begini.

"KYAAA! Mesum! Teriak Hinata Histeris.

"heh,,ppft,,,hhahahahahahahaah!" Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini, kali bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata "Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata chan?" Kata Naruto sambil mencoba meredam tawanya.

"A,,apa" Hinata melongo, melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertawa, tapi wajahnya masih saja meninggalkan semburat merah "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, dasar mesum"

"Loh? Apa yang salah? Kata-kataku tidak ada yang salah" Kata Naruto kali ini dia berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Duduk berdampingan, minum teh bersama di pagi hari bukannya itu yang bisanya dilakukan pengantin baru" Kata Naruto sambil melirik Hinata, ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu.

Kalau saja tidakjaga image di depan Naruto, mungkin Hinata sekarang sudah sembunyi di bawah meja, apa sih yang dipikirkannya, lagi pula Naruto juga mengatakannya dengan cara seperti itu siapa yang tidak salah sangka?

"Ba,,baka!" Kata Hinata, hanya itu yang bisa di katakannya untuk membalas perbuatan Naruto.

"Kau manis hime" Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Naruto suka sekali mempermainkan Hinata, Amnesia membuat sifat Hinata berubah pula, baru saja satu hari tapi Hinata sudah memperlihatkan beragam ekspresi yang menurut Naruto lucu, ah menarik sekali.

**~0~**

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata turun dari tangga dengan pakaian rapi.

"Keluar" Jawab Hinata singkat

"Tidak boleh" Kata Naruto cepat.

"Hei!"

"Kau itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin Hime" Naruto berdiri dari sofanya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Aku nggak mau berlama-lama dengan orang asing dirumah ini" Jawab Hinata

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hinata, asing apanya? Hei dia Suaminya!

"Ah, aku juga bosan" Kata Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas kemudian dia berdiri. "Aku ikut" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Hei aku tidak mengajakmu"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh keluar"

"Memangnya kau bisa menahan ku?" Kata Hinata Ketus.

"Tentu saja, mau bukti?" Kata Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"_Akh, pria ini!_ Batin Hinata, sepertinya Naruto bisa melakukan apapun. "Baiklah" Kata Hinata kemudian.

Kemudian Naruto pergi kekamarnya untuk mengganti Baju.

"Aku siap, ayo pergi" Kata Naruto sambil memakaikan sebuah topi ke kepala Hinata.

"Hei, aku tidak mau pakai topi" Kata Hinata mencoba melepaskan topinya.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan topi itu.

"tidak boleh kau harus memakainya" Kata Naruto.

Bisa gawat jika Hinata bertemu dengan kenalan mereka, yah itu lah yang dipikirkan Naruto, dia belum siap menjelaskan apapun pada orang-orang disekitarnya, Naruto butuh waktu, biarlah begini dulu utnuk sementara.

"Ayo pergi" Kata Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari rumah mereka, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin naik bus saja" Kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh, kenapa? Naik mobil jauh lebih nyaman" Kata Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin naik bus" Kata Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Nanti kamu kepanasan Hime" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Aku pakai topi" Kata Hinata tersenyum, sambil memegangi topi yang terpasang di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo" Melihat senyum Hinata akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju halte bus terdekat, dan menunggu disana. Tidak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Kalau saja kita naik mobil tadi, kita tidak perlu berdiri seperti ini Hinata chan" Gerutu Naruto

Ternyata, bus yang mereka tumpangi lumayan penuh, terpaksa mereka harus berdiri.

"Panas sekali" Kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berharap mendapatkan sedikit udara "Kau baik-baik saja Hime" Kata Naruto kemudian, dia khawatir karena Hinata hanya diam sedari tadi.

Hinata menyesal, kalau saja tadi dia tidak bersikeras untuk naik bus, seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Ternyata tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Udara panas dan aroma tidak sedap membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Hei, kau pucat! Kau baik-baik saja Hime?" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Ehm, yah aku sedikit pusing" Jawab Hinata.

"Kemarilah, sebentar lagi kita sampai" Kata Naruto, menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Eh, apa yang-"

"Bersandarlah" Kata Naruto masih dengan memeluk Hinata.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi, kepalanya pusing. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Pegangan, kalau tidak nanti kau jatuh loh" kata Naruto sambil menyungging kan senyum nya kepada Hinata.

"Begini saja cukup" Kata Hinata, begini saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, bagaimana jika lebih dekat lagi.

Tiba-tiba bus yang mereka tumpangi mengerem mendadak, membuat karena Hinata tidak berepegangan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Tuh kan" Kata Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata agar tidak jatuh "Jangan jatuh lagi Hime, pegangan!" perintah Naruto.

Dengan enggan Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di badan Naruto, sesuatu yang panas menjalar di wajahnya.

"Pegangan yang erat ya" Kata Naruto masih dengan senyum menawannya.

Wangi. Indera penciuman Hinata menangkap aroma yang menenangkan, aroma _mint_. Ternyata tubuh Naruto beraroma _mint._ Perlahan rasa pusing yang sesaat hinggap dikepala Hinata berkurang, aroma yang menyegarkan.

Sepanjang jalan mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu, bahkan orang-orang disekeliling mereka menatap mereka, sungguh romantis pasangan itu.

**~0~**

"Hinata chan, kita sudah sampai" Kata Naruto kepada Hinata

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hime" Naruto meletakkan tangannya dikepala Hinata membuat empunta kepala terkejut.

"Eh!"

Ah, rupanya Hinata terlalu nyaman menghirup aroma _mint_ itu, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar jika bus telah berhenti dan para penumpang sudah mula turun.

"Heh, apakah kau masih ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi ini?" Kata Naruto memandang Hinata.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengumpulkan kesadarannya menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan" Kata Naruto, sambil merentangkan tangannya, member isyarat pada Hinata.

"A,ayo turun!" Hinata dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar bus.

"Hei, tunggu jangan kau tidak perlu malu Hinata chan" Kata Naruto mengejar Hinata yang meninggalkannya.

Ketika keluar dari bus Hinata dan Naruto disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan, deretan pohon sakura yang telah berbunga memanjakan mata mereka, sungguh cantik.

Naruto, memandang Hinata di sampingnya, memperhatika wajah mata Hinata yang berbinar, sepertinya dia suka.

"Ayo jalan" Kata Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura diterbangkan angin, sepanjang jalan aroma bunga Sakura lah yang memanjakan indera penciuman mereka.

"Kita seperti sedang kencan ya" Naruto membuka suara setelah beberapa menit diam.

"Kencan apanya"

"keh, jadi ingat waktu pacaran, pasti kau tidak ingat kan?" Kata naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya diam, sungguh dia tidak ingat apapun.

"Aku janji akan mengembalikan memori kita Hime" Kata Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kemudian mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati pemandangan sakura yang disajikan.

.

.

"Naruto, Hinata?"

Sebuah suara memanggil nama mereka, Hinata dan Naruto sontak menoleh kebelakang, menghadap siapa yang menyapa mereka itu.

"Te,,teme?" Kata Naruto terkejut.

"_Gawat, kenapa bertemu dengan mereka!"_ batin Naruto,Naruto melirik Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya yang menampakkan wajah bingung.

Sedangkan Naruto, pucat.

.

.

**To Be Continue :D**

**.**

**.**

Ahahahaha :D :D :D #pingsan

Ukh,, baiklah,,, #sambil megangi kepala.

.

.

Hallo minna XD/

Yey,, akhirnya aku update juga chapter selanjutnya hahah ^^7

Maaf yaa yang sudah menunggu lama, huhu…

Memang benar, kalau dirumah orang ga bisa konsen,,ckck begitu aku coba buat dirumah eh, dengan sendirinya words nya bertmbah :v

Ahahaaa,,, sebenarnya aku kurang begitu mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya, nah loh?

Bercanda, bercanda #keringat dingin

Apa kah yang aku tulis disini sudah tersampaikan untuk kalian semua? :D

Maaf jika kalian kurang puas dengan chap ini ^^7

Mohon saran-saran kalian ya :D

Bagi yang log in aku balas lewat pm yaa fufufu

* * *

Thanks to :

Guest, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Abrory-The-Kijin27, Restyviolet, Blue-senpai, utsukushi hana-chan , **Namehime( iyaa maaf, soalnya ga sempet hhe^^), **bala-san dewa hikikomori, Manguni, Yui Kazu, Kimmi Kaze, **Si Merah Uzumaki ( saya masih waras, haha,^^), Neko-Chan ( Hinatanya ooc ya,,haha), **Hiruma Enma 01.

**Untuk silent readers juga *jika ada :D**

**.**

**.**

Makasih semuanya sudah mau baca

Aku sayang kalian :*

Seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan jejak dikotak **RIVIEW ^0^/**

**msconan**


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto, Hinata?"

sebuah memanggil nama mereka, Hinata dan Naruto sontak menoleh kebelakang, menghadap siapa yang menyapa mereka itu.

"Te,,teme?" Kata Naruto terkejut.

"_Gawat, kenapa bertemu dengan mereka!"_ batin Naruto,Naruto melirik Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya yang menampakkan wajah bingung.

Sedangkan Naruto, pucat.,

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 4**

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

"Te,,teme! Sakura chan! Se, sedang apa kalian berada disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan cepat sambil menyembunyikan rasa paniknya.

"Heh?" Sasuke manaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa bertanya, Kau sendiri?" Kali ini Sasuke balik bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Pengantin baru, kalian sedang berkencan ya?" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

Hinata Hanya diam, sebenarya dia bingung siapa kedua orang yang berada di depannya itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka, ataukah dia lupa?

"_Akh, pasti Hinata tidak ingat!"_ Batin Naruto frustasi, melirik kepada Hinata yang masih diam.

"A-"

"Ahahah,,,, yah begitu lah"Kata Naruto langsung menyela Hinata "Kita ingin mecari udara segar, iya kan Hime" Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata, seolah-olah memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama" Kata Sakura member usul.

"Eh, be,bersama?" Kata Naruto gugup, berlama-lama dengan mereka bisa-bisa rahasia mereka ketahuan.

"Hinata, banyak sekali hal ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Kata Sakura mengahmpiri Hinata, sambil tersnyum jahil.

"A,apa?" Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Yah, kau tau, apa kamu tidak ingin berbagi cerita tentang-" Goda Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan Sakura chan" Dengan cepat Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata agar menjauh dari Sakura.

"A, apa sih! Jangan mengganggu urusan perempuan Naruto" Kata Sakura kepada Naruto "Ayolah kita pergi bersama" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah" Kata Hinata kemudian.

Naruto terkejut, bagaimana bisa Hinata menyetujui permintaan Sakura?

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan" Bisik Naruto pelan pada Hinata.

"Apa sih?"

Hinata berpikir mungkin saja ketika bersama Sakura ia akan ingat beberapa hal, sepertinya ia cukup dekat dengan wanita bersurai pink itu.

"ayo Hinata" Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata "Aku pinjam istrimu sebentar, _Girls Talk_" Kata Sakura sambil menghadap ke Naruto.

"_Girls Talk_ apanya!" Kata Naruto protes, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dengan Hinata, karena bisa saja kan Hinata tanpa sadar mengatakan kalau dia lupa.

"Dasar pengantin baru, pinjam Hinata sebentar saja tidak boleh, ayo Hinata!" Sakura mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian jalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ck, dasar! Teme, istrimu itu cerewet sekali" Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Heh, bukan kah kau juga sudah tau?" Kata Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata kalian sudah pindah kerumah baru kalian ya?" Kata Sakura membuka obrolan.

"Um, begitulah"

"Kapan-kapan aku dan Sasuke berkunjung ya" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Iya, datanglah"

"Hinata chan seperinya kau sudah tidak gugup lagi sekarang"

"benarkah"

"Iya, biasaya kau bicara dengan terbata-bata, apalagi jika didepan Naruto" Kata Sakura lagi.

Sekilas Hinata melirik Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya, tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar cepat lagi.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali, dobe? Kata Sasuke karena melihat Naruto sedang senyum-senyum.

"Tentu saja!"

"Apakah malammu lancar dengan dia?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu" Kata Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"heh, memangnya kenapa? Kau juga pernah menanyakan hal sama padaku kan?"

"hehe" Kata Naruto nyengir.

"Jadi?" Kata Sasuke lagi, "jangan-jangan kau gagal?"

"Segitu ingin tau nya kah kau Teme?"

"Ya, Sedikit"

"Ya, malam yang cukup menegangkan" Kata Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Ah, sebenarnya Naruto ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sasuke, iya ingin curhat. mengingat Nasibnya sekarang, malam pertama yang dia nanti-nanti kan gagal, sudah begitu sekarang istri tercintanya malah melupakannya, "_Sungguh miris sekali_" Batin Naruto meraung-raung.

"Menegangkan? Mungkinkah itu kata-kata yang pas?" Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi! kau membuat ku malu saja" Kata Naruto.

"_Menegangkan? Tentu Saja kau tidak tau bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya Teme!" _Inner Naruto berteriak-teriak.

"Heh, lucu sekali" Kata Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sudahlah teme! Oh iya bagaimana proyek pembangunan di Kyoto?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan dobe"

"Sudah lah"

"Ya, cukup bagus, sepertinya masih ada sedikit penambahan, nanti kita bahas setelah kau masuk kerja" Jelas Sasuke

"Oh, jangan bilang jika aku harus merancang ulang"

"Entahlah"

"Akh, kau tidak meyakinkan Teme"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang!" Kata Sasuke pada Sakura setelah beberapa saat.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Eh, sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu kencan mereka" Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Nanti kau lelah, kau sedang hamil ingat itu!"

"Baiklah" Akhirnya Sakura menurut.

"Haha, Sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa mengatur Sakura, Teme!" Kata Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang begitu penurut pada Sasuke.

"Naruto no Baka!" Kata Sakura Tidak terima.

"Baiklah, kami pulang Naruto dan" Sasuke sekilas melirik Hinata "Nyonya Namikaze" Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih terkejut dengan panggilan Sasuke.

"Hah, aku jadi iri dengan mereka" kata naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, mereka mesra sekali"

"Tentu saja, mereka kan suami istri"

"Loh, memangnya kita bukan?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul pada Hinata.

"E,,eh! Ini dan itu berbeda" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Heh, 'ini' dan 'itu' maksudnya apa? Hei tunggu 'Nyonya Namikaze'!" Naruto tersenyum dan mencoba mengejar Hinata.

"Nyonya Namikaze apanya" Kata Hinata sambil mencoba mempercepat langkahnya.

**~0~**

"Kau Haus?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Mereka saat ini sedang beristirahat disebuah kursi kayu di taman tempat mereka berjalan-jalan taman yang di penuhi bunga Sakura, baik sekali untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Um, iya"

"baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan pergi membelikan minuman untukmu"

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk sendirian.

"Loh, mesin minuman ini rusak?" beberapa kali Naruto memasukkan koin pada mesin itu tetapi setelah dia menekan tombol tidak satupun minuman yang keluar.

"Sekali lagi" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan uang koin lagi.

"Sial! Hei, kau mencuri uangku, dasar mesin rusak!" Kata Naruto memaki mesin minuman itu.

Lagian, sudah sekali dicoba tidak mau, kenapa dicoba lagi, disini siapa yang bodoh sih =="

"Cari mesin yang lain saja deh" Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan mesin itu "ah aku ingin ketoilet dulu, pasti Hinata sudah marah nih"

Ditempat Hinata, Hinata sedang duduk menuggu Naruto dengan tampang kesal.

"beli minuman dimana sih?" Kata Hinata mulai bosan menuggu Naruto.

Naruto sudah pergi 10 menit, tetapi belum juga kembali.

.

.

"Loh, Hinata chan?"

"Heh" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pontail sedang berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Sedang apa?" kata gadis pirang itu.

"_Siapa wanita ini?"_ batin Hinata.

Jika tadi saat bertemu Sasuske dan Sakura Hinata diselamatkan oleh Naruto, sekarang Naruto tidak ada bagaimana ini? Apa Naruto kenal dengan wanita ini? Apakah wanita ini temannya juga?apakah dia kenal? Berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Hinata membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit.

"Daijobu ka? Tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Daijobu" jawab Hinata

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata chan?"

"Baik" jawab Hinata singkat.

"hehehe,,lucu ya"

"Apanya?" Tanya Hinata.

Gadis pirang yang ditanya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, kita seperti orang asing saja"

"Mungkin karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Kata Hinata

Sungguh, gadis pirang itu sangat terkejut mendegar pernyatan Hinata, sudah lama apanya? Bukannya baru kemarin Dia bertemu dengan Hinata dipesta perikahannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata?" kata gadis itu tersenyum.

Hinata, mencoba mengingat ingat tentang gadis pirang disampingnya ini, siapa dia? Akh, kepalanya sakit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Kita baru saja bertemu di pestamu kemarin, kau aneh sekali?"

"Be,,benarkah?"

"Eh, Kau aneh sekali Hinata chan"

Sakit kepala Hinata semakin bertambah "_Naruto kun, kau dimana?" _

"Hinata chan!"

"Sakura!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu ketika melihat Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya "_Sakura? Kenapa dia kembali?" _

"Loh, kalian bertemu ya?" Kata sakura pada Hinata dan gadis pirang itu

"Iya, aku melihatnya duduk sendiri, makanya aku menghampirinya"

"_Sakura kenal dengan wanita ini?_" bati Hinata, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berbicara.

"Loh, kemana Naruto?" Kata Sakura.

"Kata Hinata dia pergi sebentar"

"Tadi ada urusan dengan Naruto, makanya kamu mencari kalian lagi" Kata Sakura kemudian.

"ukh"

"Ada apa Hinata chan?" Kata Sakura, melihat Hinata memegangi kepalanya

"Ti-"

Tiba-tiba Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya, ia pingsan.

"Hinata!Hinata!" Sakura dan gadis pirang itu panik melihat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Sasuke kun! Cepat kita bawa Hinata Kerumah Sakit.

Akhirnya Hinata dibawa kerumah sakit oleh mereka bertiga.

**~0~**

"Hinata chan maaf tadi-, loh?"

Naruto datang, tapi dia bingung sebab Hinata tidak berada di tempat dimana iya tinggal kan tadi.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto, berharap Hinata masih ada disekitarnya.

"Kemana dia?" Naruto berkeliling mencari Hinata tapi tidak ketemu.

"Sebaiknya aku telpon, mungkin dia sudah pulang"

Naruto mengambil handphone disaku celananya, mencari nomor Hinata pada kontaknya, tetapi tiba-tiba handphonya berdering.

-'SASUKE TEME' is CALLING-

"Eh, Te,teme?" Naruto menjawab panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Moshi Moshi?" Kata Naruto.

_[Dobe kita perlu bicara]_

"Eh, kenapa?"

_[Ini soal Hinata] _

"Hinata, apa dia bersamamu"

_[hn, Sekarang kami dirumah sakit]_

"HAH! Hinata, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

_[Sebaiknya kau kesini sekarang!]_

"baiklah tunggu aku Teme!" Naruto mengakhiri panggilan di Handphone nya, dengan segera beranjak dari taman itu, menuju rumah sakit yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tampak sangat khawatir dengan Hinata, kenapa bisa dia berada dirumah sakit, apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya?

Akhirnya taksi yang Naruto tumpangi sampai dirumah sakit, setelah membayar Naruto segera berlari masuk kerumah sakit itu, ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggunya di lobi.

"Teme! Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang" Kata Naruto gusar.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang dia bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya" Kata Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Sasuke meghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan Naruto?" Kata Sasuke memandang tajam pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?" Kata Naruto, tidak mengerti.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata kan?"

Seketika Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke, apakah dia sudah tau?

"Jelaskan pada kami juga Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ino datang.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_ Batin Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue :D**

**.**

**.**

JENG,,JENG,,JENG,,,

Kyahahahahaaa,,,, akhirnya saya muncul khekhe

Maaf kan aku karena kelewatan telat banget ^^7 haha,,

Readers jangan ngamuk ya? XD

Jangan-jangan fic aku malah ada yang lupa lagi saking kelamaannya,,ckck u_u

Soalnya aku dapat inspirasinya loncat2 buat chap selanjutnya, lah chap yang ini malah belum dapat kyahaha,,aneh ya?

Bagaimana apakah kalian puas? Hhe,,,sepertinya ga terbayar dengan keterlambatan ku yaa hahahah…

Maaf Untuk kedepannya jadwal update nya ga bakal bisa ditentukan deh, kapan,,,tapi kalaupun telat ga bakalan sampai sebulan,heheh dan ga bakalan ku DISCONTINUE kok hehehe,,, peace ^^v

Aku senang kalau dapat riview trus bisa ceritaan dengan readers mengenai fanfic,apapun itu ,hahahahaa nyambung gtu,,hehehe

Kalau mau ngobrol bisa pm aku :D yayayayayaaa,,,,, #kedip2 kan mata.

* * *

Thanks to :

(bagi yang log in, silahkan cek pm kalian :D)

**Yui Kazu (ahaha,,,yui chan Cuma nggu bulan madunya nih XD, makasih sdh nggu dengan setia :* Chuu~), **Blue-senpai, **Manguni( iya aku juga suka XD), **vincentyagami, DarkYami Kugamawa, TigaSetangkai, , Guest, utsukushi hana-chan, **Kojiharu-hime (makasih XD, buat cerita ringan biar ga berat mikir nya #plak), **uchiha sabai, amu-b, Karizta-chan , Bunshin Anugrah ET, Durara, Guest, sin hye jung, **Sabaku no Yuki (asik,, buat kamu senyamsenyum ya XD,,awas aja kalau kamu ampe lupakan nih fic khukhu #smirk), **LotuS-Mein319, **Nakata Otohime(hmm,, gmana ya?kasi tau ga ya #plakk,,hehehee)**

***buat silent readers juga jika ada :D**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih semuanya sudah mau baca :***

* * *

***SELAMAT TAHUN BARU * ^0^/ wohoooooo,,,,!**

_**Shinnen omedetou gozaimasu **_** :D****  
**(Selamat Tahun Baru)

_**Sakunenchuu wa iro-iro osewa ni narimashita**_**  
**(Terima kasih atas kebaikan yang diberikan pada tahun yang lalu)

_**Hinnen mo douzo yoroshiku onegai moshiagemasu**_  
(Tahun ini pun saya mengharapkan hal yang sama)

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak** RIVIEW** ^0^

**msconan**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata kan?"

Seketika Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke, apakah dia sudah tau?

"Jelaskan pada kami juga Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ino datang.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_ Batin Naruto.

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 5**

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

Oh tidak, keadaan Naruto saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, ketiga sahabatnya tengah memandang nya dengan tajam, seperti polisi yang ingin mengintrogasi seorang tersangka penggelapan uang.

"_Kenapa harus secepat ini, aku belum siap!" _Batin Naruto, dia tau apa yang di inginkan oleh ketiga sahabatnya itu,

Apakah aku harus melarikan diri, sejenak pikiran bodoh itu terlintas di benak Naruto, tapi kalau itu dilakukan tentu dia akan seperti orang yang lepas tanggung jawab, dan benar-benar seperti seorang tersangka penggelapan uang triliunan yen, walaupun di bisa lolos sekarang, esok atau lusa pasti dia akan tertangkap.

Naruto, mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba membalas pandangan mengintimidasi dari ketiga sahabatnya itu, membuat nyali nya ciut, yah mungkin dia memang tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

"A,apa maksud kalian" Kata Naruto, jelas terdengar gugup.

"Ck, sudah lah Naruto, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura" Kata Ino menyerang Naruto.

Benar, sepertnya mereka sudah tau. Ya sudahlah.

Naruto menghela nafas, menatap satu persatu ketiga sahabatnya itu, mulai darimana dia akan bercerita?

Ino dan Sakura menarik paksa kedua tangan Naruto, memaksanya mengikuti langkah mereka menuju taman Rumah Sakit.

"Ba,,baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang cocok" Kata Naruto nyengir, tubuhnya masih saja dengan paksa mengikuti kedua wanita itu.

Memang benar, sekarang mereka berempat masih berdiri di loby rumah sakit. Naruto diseret keluar menuju bangku panjang yang berada di taman rumah sakit itu, di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei, aku jadi terlihat seperti tersangka yang akan di Introgasi" Kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Ino dan Sakura.

"Memang kami akan mengintrogasi mu Naruto" Kata Ino berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hah, Baiklah! Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" Kata Naruto ketika sudah duduk di bangku panjang itu,

"Semuanya" Sakura menjawab.

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi yang di alami oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah" Naruto menghela nafas kemudian malanjutkan kata-katanya "Sebenarnya Hinata, dia,, lupa ingatan" Kata Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya, ya sungguh kenyataan pahit.

"APA!" Teriak ino dan sakura, sedangkan Sasuke sedikit terkejut, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tau jika ada yang salah pada Hinata, tapi dia tidak tau jika separah itu. Tentu saja otak Sasuke bisa langsung menerka, tidak seperti dengan Sakura dan Ino yang berpikir lambat.

"Benar ternyata" Kata Sasuke mencoba merileks kan badannya dan bersandar pada badan kursi kayu itu.

Sontak Sakura dan Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya.

"Yah, walaupun aku tidak tau jika dia amnesia, dokter hanya mengatakan jika bagian kepala Hinata mengalami gangguan" Kata sasuke menjawab tatapan dua wanita di depannya.

"Begitu kah" Kata Naruto yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Hinata terjatuh, mungkin kepalanya terbentur, saat aku menemukannya darah sudah mengalir dikepalanya" Kata Naruto, mengingat kembali malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam paling bahagia baginya dan Hinata, tetapi malah menjadi petaka.

Ino dan Sakura tampak sangat prihatin mendengar cerita Naruto, tak disangka jika sahabatnya mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Saat sadar, dia tidak mengingat apapun, dia bahkan melupakanku" Kata Naruto kemudian "Tapi, baa chan bilang dia tidak apa-apa dan,, ingatannya bisa kembali" Naruto mencoba tersenyum.

"Naruto, apakah orang tua kalian sudah tau?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Belum, kalian adalah yang pertama?"

"Kenapa kau menutupinya?" Tanya Sakura

"Karena, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan mengembalikan ingatan Hinata secepatnya!" Kata Naruto mantap. "Lagi pula, aku tak ingin orang tua kami ikut campur" Kata Naruto lagi,

Ino dan Sakura tersenyum maklum, mereka tau seperti apa Naruto, keras kepala. Lagi pula jika ayah Hinata tau, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Kami akan membantu kalian" Kata Sakura kemudian. Naruto memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Arigatou, seharusya aku lebih cepat memberi tau kalian" Kata Naruto tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Bletak!

"Ittai" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang di pukul Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya member tau kami, Baka Dobe!"

"Gomen" Kata Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Lalu, kenapa Hinata bisa berada disini dan kenapa kalian juga?" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya yang duduk sendirian di taman" Jawab Ino "ketika aku menghampirinya Hinata hanya diam, seperti tidak mengenali aku" Kata Ino lagi

Naruto Hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mungkin Hinata terlalu memaksakan berpikir tentang Ino hingga kepalanya sakit.

"Sebaiknya Kita menemui Hinata" Kata Ino kemudian.

**~0~**

Perempuan bersurai Indigo itu perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kedua manic matanya yang Nampak seperti cahaya bulan.

Ah, bau ini, lagi-lagi aku berada di tempat ini.

Hinata pelahan-lahan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sakit kepalanya sudah hilang! Ia melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terpasang selang infus, "_kenapa aku kembali ketempat seperti ini lagi?" _Batin Hinata.

Hinata berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, mencoba bersandar pada ranjang tempat dia tidur, tak lama pintu ruangan tempat dia terbaring itu diketuk kemudian terbuka menampakkan rambut kuning yang menyembul dari luar, ah Hinata bisa menebak siapa pemilik rambut itu.

"Hinata chan, kau sudah sadar?" Kata Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"Begitulah" Jawab Hinata "Sebenarnya kau beli minuman dimana sih? Meninggalkaknku sendirian, ini semua salah mu" Kata Hinata ngambek.

"Gomen" Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tau aku-" Hinata ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tetapi dia melihat kalau Naruto ternyata tidak datang sendiri, "eh?"

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata, apakah masih Sakit?"

Hinata melihat tiga orang yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Wanita berambut pirang yang dia temui di taman tadi.

"Kau sungguh tak mengingatku Hinata?" Kata Ino berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Eh,, itu,,gomen" Jawab Hinata.

Loh, kenapa dia tau? Hinata melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Naruto.

"Yah, mereka sudah tau" Kata Naruto menjawab tatapan penuh tanya yang di arahkan padanya.

"Tidak apa, ah! Bagaimana jika kita bekenalan lagi?" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Aku ino, Yamanaka Ino" Kata ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Sakura, sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura" Kata Sakura setelah ino "Kami berdua sahabat mu ketika di univesitas" Kata Sakura menambahkan.

"Dan ini Tem, ah maksudku Sasuke Uchiha dia sahabat serta partner kerja ku" Kata Naruto memperihatkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Salam kenal" Kata Hinata.

"hihihi lucu ya,,kita seperti bernostalgia pada waktu masih semester satu dulu" Kata Ino tertawa di depan Hinata.

"Jahat sekali kau melupakan kami Hinata" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Heh, jangankan kalian, dia bahkan melupakanku yang menjadi suaminya" Kata Naruto kekanak kanakan "Buruknya lagi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ji san'" Kata Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Pfttt,,Hahahahahahahah"

Mendengar hal itu Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai cairan bening tampak di pelupuk mata mereka berdua, bahkan Sasuke mati-matian menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak untuk menjaga image uchiha tentu nya , wajahnya saja sudah memerah, poor Naruto.

"Jahat sekali kalian menertawakanku sampai segitunya" Kata Naruto kesal melihat dirinya ditertawakan. Lagipula kenapa juga dia mengatakan hal itu.

Hinata pun tersenyum melihat sekelilingnya, tak disangka ternyata dia mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat menyayangiya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Hime, kau menertawakan aku juga?" Kata Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Hinata.

"Mungkin juga" Kata Hinata masih tersenyum.

Naruto tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Hinata, membuat Hinata segera menoleh.

"Apa yang-"

"Liat Saja, aku tidak akan membuat mu memanggilku denga panggilan itu lagi" Kata Naruto menyeringai.

"Ah, sepertinya Hinata perlu diberitahu sesuatu Ino" Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Ino.

"Hinata chan, Hati-hati Naruto itu ME-SUM loh" Kata Ino tertawa jahil sambil melihat Naruto yang raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Eh!" Wajah Hinata memanas, dengan cepat dia melepaskan rangkulan Naruto di bahunya dan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Hei, jangan percaya perkataan mereka" Kata Naruto membela diri.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak ingat waktu kalian pacaran dulu" Kata Ino menambahkan lagi.

Sakura dan Ino terus tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ne, memangnya kau tidak merasa Hinata chan?" Kata Sakura dengan eksperesi terkejut yang di buat-buat..

"I,,iya sih" Kata Hinata ragu, memang sih kalau di ingat-ingat Naruto selama ini sering sekali menggodanya, yang menurutnya itu mesum.

"Heh, memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto?" Kata Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Hei,hei kalian cukup" Kata Naruto, loh? kenapa sekarang dia jadi ikutan malu?

"Ne, apakah Kalian sudah,,?" Kata Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eh!" pikiran Hinata melayang entah kemana.

"Ck, kalian sudah lah" Kata Naruto menghentikan Ino dan Sakura. Kalau sudah begini kenapa mereka jadi kompak sekali. Padahal biasanya bertengkar.

Sedangkan Hinata wajahnya semerah tomat, akh! Dia lupa, walaupun dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataan Naruto, Dia kan sudah berstatus sebagai istri, jangan-jangan dia dan Naruto sudah,,,

Dengan wajah horror Hinata menatap Naruto disebelahnya.

"A,,apa? Kata Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata "Jangan percaya pada mereka"

"hihihihihii" Ino dan Sakura tertawa geli melihat dua pasangan yang sedang mereka kerjai itu. Tak disangka Hinata benar-benar termakan omongan mereka.

"Hei, kalian sana pulang!" Naruto berdiri dan mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Wah,wah,wah sudah ingin berduaan ya?" Kata Sakura masih dengan tawa jahilnya.

"Bu,bukan itu" Kata Naruto, rona merah sepertinya betah menghiasi pipi dengan tiga garis itu.

"Kalian berisik, Hinata chan jadi tidak bisa istirahat" Naruto mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. Naruto mendorong Sakura dan Ino menuju pintu keluar.

"Heh, kenapa kau menyuruh mereka pulang?" Kata Hinata membuka suaranya, ah, dia tidak ingin ditinggal berdua dengan Naruto.

"kami akan pulang Hinata chan" Kata Sakura kemudian.

"Iya, cepat sehat ya, nanti kami akan menemuimu dirumah" Kata Ino

"Bye" Kata Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

BLam!

Sunyi.

Sekarang tinggal Naruto dan Hinata yang tampak, canggung.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa istirahat" Kata Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"kapan aku bisa pulang?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"kau yakin sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto balik

"Eh, yah tentu saja" Jawab Hinata"Aku nggak suka berlama-lama ditempat seperti ini lagi"

"oh, ya ka,Kalau begitu aku akan bicara pada dokter dulu, kau istirahatlah" Kata Naruto dengan cepat

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu Naruto keluar dari ruangan Hinata.

"Sial, kenapa ini?" Kata Naruto yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu bagian luar kamar Hinata. Dia memegangai dada sebelah kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada yang saat ini berdetak sangat cepat. "Ini gara-gara Sakura dan Ino mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Kata Naruto berguman sendiri.

Setelah itu Naruto menarik nafas, berharap jantungnya berdetak secara normal lagi.

Hinata meletakkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk rumah sakit, mencoba istirahat tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Kata-kata Ino dan Sakura terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, jantung nya belum bisa di ajak kompromi, seolah-olah saraf motoriknya bekerja tanpa perintah dari otak. apalagi pada saat hanya tinggal dengan Naruto, jangan-jangan Naruto bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya lagi? oh tidak! Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.'

Pikiran Hinata semakin lama semakin tenggelam.

HINATA POV'S

Huft, kalau dipikir-pikir aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Naruto, siapa dia? Harus kah percaya semua perkataannya kalau kami sudah menikah? Dia tiba-tiba muncul disamping ku saat aku tersadar dan berbaring dirumah sakit, tapi? Benarkah kami sudah menikah? ah, entah lah memikirkannya membuat pikiran ku tambah kacau, mungkin memang dia satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan dengan ingatan ku yang hilang.

NORMAL POV'S

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura, perutku sakit karena tertawa terus nih" Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"ahaha,, iya,iya" Kata Sakura sambil menyeka pelupuk matanya yang tergenang air.

"Habisnya mereka lucu sekali" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Iya sih, apa lagi Hinata" Kata Ino

"Sepertinya sifat Hinata berubah total" Kata Sasuke yang dari tadi diam.

"Ehm, sepertinya, dia lebih banyak menunjukkan ekspesi wajahnya" Kata Sakura.

"Benar, lebih terlihat seperti anak 17 an tahun ya?" Kata Ino menambahkan.

"ah! Menarik sekali, sepertinya Naruto akan menjalani hari-hari yang tak biasa" Kata sakura lagi.

"Aku ingin melihat perkembangan mereka" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku juga" Kata Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

**~0~**

"Kau turun kerja hari ini Dobe?" Kata Sasuke melihat Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Yah, begitulah" Kata Naruto.

Naruto hari ini berniat untuk turun kerja, padahal waktu libur nya belum habis, sepertinya dia ingin menghindari Hinata, entahlah. Lagi pula pekerjaan nya juga sudah banyak menumpuk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah pengantin baru lebih suka berlibur lama-lama" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ck, sialan teme, kau mengejek ku heh?"

"Heh, jarang-jarang kamu rajin dobe"

"Masih banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk, aku tak mau menunda nya" Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Lalu istri mu, bukankah dia sakit?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia sudah sembuh total" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau yakin, dia baru saja keluar rumah sakit"

"Heh, aku yakin sekali" Jawab Naruto.

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ketika lagi-lagi Naruto menggoda Hinata sewaktu dia mengambil pakaian kerjanya di kamar mereka, Naruto di hujani dengan berbagai benda yang dilemparkan ke arahnya, tentu saja karena dia hanya bertelanjang dada pada saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung shock.

"heh" Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian pagi ini.

"Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu pagi ini" Tebak Sasuke.

"Yah, begitulah" Kata Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa, setelah ini kita akan bertemu klien" Kata Sasuke saat Naruto akan masuk keruangannya.

"Yo, jam makan siang nanti kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah, kurasa klien kita kali ini agak unik, sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah dobe" Kata Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak janji ya" Kata Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam ruangannya.

.

.

"Teme, kau yakin disini tempatnya?" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tentu saja" Jawab Sasuke sambil membaca beberapa menu makan siang.

"Kurasa tempat ini tidak cocok" Bisik Naruto lagi.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa klien kita kali ini orangnya unik" Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi, tempat ini tidak cocok untuk membicarakan bisnis" Bisik Naruto lagi.

"Diamlah dobe" Kata Sasuke, merasa risih karena Naruto yang terus-terusan berbisik padanya.

Sebenarnya mereka ada dimana? Yah memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tempat seperti ini bukan tempat untuk membicarakan bisnis, melainkan tempat untuk bersantai, mungkin juga bersenang-senang.

"Aku pesan coffe latte, kau Naruto?"

"Aku Orange juice" jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke mengembalikan menu makan siang kepada seorang pelayan yang mengenakkan pakaian maid, Tunggu,,

Loh? Maid?

Benar! mereka sekarang sedang menunggu seorang klien unik yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi di sebuah caffe Maid. Dengan para pelayan wanita yang mengenakan baju maid melayani para pelanggannya, memang bukan tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan bisnis.

"Kurasa klien kita kali ini seorang maniak Teme" bisik Naruto lagi, sambil melihat beberapa pelayan yang menggunakan kostum maid dimana-mana.

"heh, entahlah" Kata Sasuke

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu akhirnya klien yang membuat janji dengan mereka itu datang.

"Maaf, apakah kalian menunggu lama?" Kata klien tersebut.

Kalau dilihat-lihat orang yang membuat janji dengan mereka itu adalah seorang lelaki yang lebih tua dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak juga" Jawab Sasuke.

"Lagi pula tempat ini tidak terlihat membosankan bukan?" Kata Klien tersebut sambil menatap beberapa maid yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

"_Dasar maniak"_ Batin Naruto.

Walaupun Naruto suka menggoda Hinata dengan hal-hal yang kadang berbau mesum tapi dia bukan seorang mata keranjang, apalagi maniak. Mungkin hanya pada Hinata dia berbuat seperti itu, lagian Hinata kan Istrinya mesum pun tak apa. Plakk. XD

"Apakah kalian sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanya klien tersebut sok akrab.

"Yah, kami sudah" Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan sesuatu"

Kemudian klien tersebut mengangkat tangannya untu memanggil salah satu maid yang ada disana.

"Bukankah pelayan itu sangat manis" Kata klien tersebut sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Yah, biar bagaimana pun Naruto adalah lelaki normal, penasaran dengan wajah pelayan yang dikatakan manis itu Naruto menolehkan wajahnya.

Mata biru Naruto membulat, terkejut dengan penglihatannya. Bukan karena pelayan itu sangat manis. Eh, memang manis sih. Melainkan karena,,

"Hinata!" Guman Naruto

.

.

**To be continue :D**

.

.

Yuhuuuuu,,, ^^/ gyahahahahaa

Bagaimana apakah aku sukses membuat kalian penasaran? *narsissss XD

Hahaa,,kemana sudah arah fanfic ini? Apakah aneh?wkwkwk saya sendiri tak mengerti kemana alur ceritanya :v #plakk apalagi chap ini,,,wkwkw

ayo-ayo siapa yang mau baca chap selanjutnya?XD kenapa hinata bisa ada di café itu? Pake baju maid lagi :v kenapa,kenapa? Hahahahaa,,,,

Bagaimana?apakah kurang panjang,,aku baca review ada beberapa readers yang minta words nya diatambah,, agak susah sih, soalnya rata-rata otak saya langsung berhenti kalau words nya sdh nyampe 1k+ #alibi. :v

Sedikit pengen curhat nih XD

Aku senang banget ada yang menunggu fic ini buat publish,,makasih semuanya *ngelap air mata. Review kalian ajaib loh, bisa merubah mood ku yang tadinya ancur banget pengen nonjok orang, begitu baca review dari kalian entah kenapa aku langsung jadi senyum2 gtu, mungkin kalau di komik2 bakalan ada background bunganya wkwkwk,, pernah sekali aku ditegur gara senyum2 sendiri malah dikira aku lagi jatuh cinta or lagi smsan ama seseorang,,wkwkwk makanya aku bilang review kalian ajaib hahahahaaa,,,

Menurut kalian ada yang kurang kah dari adegan diatas :D ayo yang mau nambah2 ato ngasih2 saran jangan malu2,silahkan ketik REG spasi *plakk,,eh, maksudnya silahkan beri saran ^^ mungkin bisa saya jadikan inspirasi,,khekhekhe ^^

Untuk selanjutnya ga janji bakalan update cepat yaaa XD #kaburr naik gamabunta

* * *

Thanks to :

uchiha sabai, amu-b, LotuS-Mein319, AnnisaIP, Karizta-chan, Blue-senpai, utsukushi hana-chan, putchy-chan, **Kukit(hehee,,bingung juga mau ngasih genre apa XD), **TigaSetangkai, namikaze immah-chan sapphire, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Bunshin Anugrah ET, **Yui Kazu (aaa,,modus :3 kayaknya yui chan ketularan naruto nih XD wkwkwk…jangan teriak dari atas genteng, mending benerin genteng yang bocor #plakk XD), **Restyviolet, Tiwie Okaza, **Sabaku no Yuki ( huuu,,cerewet :p ikhlas g muji nya tuh :D,,hahaha,,,ntar aku panjangin kaya kereta api :v)**

***untuk silent readers juga, jika ada :D :***

***makasih juga buat yang sudah nge FAV and Nge Follow XD #banzai**

**Makasih semuanya sudah mau baca \XD/**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seperti biasaaaaaaaaa…

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak** RIVIEW** ^0^

**msconan**


	7. Chapter 7

Mata biru Naruto membulat, terkejut dengan penglihatannya. Bukan karena pelayan itu sangat manis. Eh, memang manis sih. Melainkan karena,,

"Hinata!" Guman Naruto.

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 6**

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

#Flashback#

Setalah sarapan, Hinata kini duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tengan untuk menonton televisi, jari jemarinya yang lentik tengah asik memencet tombol remot, mencoba mencari siaran atau acara yang membuatnya terhibur.

"Bosan sekali" Kata Hinata mengeluh sambil terus memencet tombol remot itu berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa tidak ada acara yang menarik sih" Kataya lagi, kali ini dia melempar remot tak berdosa itu ke atas sofa.

Hinata bersandar pada badan sofa, mata lavender nya menerawang memandangi pelafon rumah itu.

"Orang itu(Naruto), sedang apa dia? Apa dia kerja? Pasti pulangnya lama" Kata Hinata sambil terus menerawangi pelafon tersebut.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, mata lavendernya tetap memandang menerawang pada pelafon.

Deg.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam lalu. Bodohnya, bisa-bisanya pria itu dengan mudahnya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan training saja. Mengingat kejadian itu pipi Hinata kembali merona, _"Dia tidak malu apa!" _batin Hinata. Lagi pula _"kenapa dia tidak ganti baju dikamarnya sendiri sih_?" Batin Hinata lagi. loh? Kamar Naruto kan memang disitu. Ckck. kali ini Hinata berusaha menghilangkan rona mera diwajahnya dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di sofa itu.

"Ah! Tuunggu dulu, kalau dia tidak ada dirumah buat apa juga aku berdiam diri disini"

Hinata kemudian bangun dari posisi duduknya di sofa itu, kemudian dia beranjak menuju lantai atas yaitu kamar.

Keluar dari kamar, Hinata telah berganti baju, sambil membawa tas jinjing dia berjalan menuju pintu depan, sepertiya dia berniat untuk keluar rumah.

**~0~**

Bus yang Hinata tumpangi berhenti di halte. Gadis lavender itu turun dari bis mata lavendernya berbinar ketika melihat apa yang tersuguh didepannya. Keramaian.

Gadis itu berjalan di sebuah lokasi tempat perbelanjaan, diamana ditempat itu berjejer bangunan-bangunan seperti butik, café-café maupun toko-toko lainnya.

"Seharusya aku tidak berdiam diri dirumah" Kata Hinata sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Kaki-kaki jenjag Hinata memnbawanya menelusuri pertokoan tersebut, sesekali matanya memandang beberapa barang-barang yang menuruknya menarik.

Hinata berhenti, ketika melihat sebuah bangunan unik dengan warnah yang cerah.

-'Maid caffe'-

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di sebuah papan kayu di depan bangunan itu.

"Maid? Wah, keren! Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini" Kata Hinata girang.

Mata lavender Hinata menangkap sebuah selebaran yang tertempel di dekat papan kayu itu.

"Wah, aku ingin mencobanya" Kata Hinata, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah selebaran yang tertempal tadi, Hinata berniat mendaftar sebagai salah satu pelayan disitu. Tidak salah nih?

**~0~**

"Kawai!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar memandangi setelan baju maid yag akan dia kenakan.

Ketika mengajukan permohonan untuk bekerja tadi Hinata segera diterima, karena melihat pengunjung yang ramai, dan tempat itu sedang memerlukan tambahan pegawai.

Hinata tampak bercermin, berdiri di depan kaca yang seukuran tubuhnya, memandangi dirinya yang kini telah memakai pakaian maid selutut berwarna hitam dan ungu, dia tampak manis sekali mengenakkan baju yang di penuhi oleh renda tersebut, tidak lupa aksesoris bando yang mempercantik surai indigonya, serta sepatu yang yang serasi dengan tema baju tersebut.

Setelah puas memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, Hinata segera bergegas untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan pertamanya.

"Silahkan pesan tuan" Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan buku menu pada tamu pertamanya.

Tamu tersebut begitu terpesona melihat Hinata.

"Hei aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya nona" Kata tamu yang ternyata pelanggan ditempat itu sambil tersenyum pada Hinata "kau manis sekali" kata pelanggan itu lagi, kali ini dia mencoba memegang tangan Hinata.

Hinata merasa risih di pandang seperti itu oleh tamu tersebut, sebelum tamu tersebut berhasil memgang tangan Hinata, dia dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Eh maaf tuan, jika tidak anda yang ingin ada pesan saya akan segera pergi" Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk sopan. Padahal itu hanya alasannya saja agar bisa kabur dari tamu maniak tersebut. Ah, beruntung ada seorang tamu lain yang memanggilnya.

#Flashback off#

"Pelayan" Kata salah tamu baru yang memanggil Hinata.

Hinata segera menuju bangku tempat tamu yang memanggilnya tadi, orang itu tidak sendirian. semakin Hinata berjalan mendekat nampaknya Hinata mengenali siapa orang duduk bersama dengan tamunya tersebut.

Loh?

Rambut jabrik, berwarna kuning, dan kini wajah orang yang ia kenali Hinata tersebut nampak sangat jelas ketika menghadap ke arahnya.

"_Naruto Kun!"_ Batin Hinata terkejut.

Naruto tak percaya melihat siapa yang kini berjalan mendekatinya," _Benarkah itu Hinata?"_pikirnya

Dengan takut-takut Hinata berjalan menuju kemeja dimana Naruto dan Sasuke duduk.

"_Oh tidak, apa dia melihat wajahku?" _Batin Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu dan buku catatan yag dibawanya. Dia mengintip dari cela buku tersebut kalau Naruto saat ini sedang memandanginya.

"Apa dia sadar ya?" Kata Hinata lagi sambil berbisik.

Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan wajahnya, semakin dekat maid itu berjalan kemeja nya semakin dia yakin jika orang itu adalah Hinata.

TidaK! Itu pasti Hinata, kali ini Naruto yakin sekali.

Bruk.

Naruto berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dari kursinya, Sasuke dan klien tersebut nampak terkejut melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hinata!" Kata Naruto memanggil nama Hinata lagi.

"_Ketahuan!"_ Batin Hinata berteriak "_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Hinata mencoba berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak terkena masalah.

Cukup lama Naruto berdiri, menuggu respon apa yang akan di berikan oleh gadisnya tersebut.

Tidak ada respon.

Naruto menatap Hinata didepannya yang masih saja mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

"_Dasar, sudah ketauhan juga"_ Batin Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau mengenal pelayan tersebut?" Kata klien Naruto dan Sasuke saat Naruto bediri di depan Hinata.

"Ti,tidak!" Kata Hinata dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya memandang Hinata. _"Apa-apaan dia?"_ Batin Naruto.

Hinata tak berani menatap Naruto, seakan-akan jika dia menatap mata pria itu dia mungkin akan mati ditempat.

Naruto, tampak berpikir. "Aku akan ikuti permainanmu Hime" Kata Naruto dengan pelan di depan wajah Hinata, menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya, senyuman Lucifer.

"_Ke, kenapa dia tersenyum?"_ Batin Hinata, sekilas ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat Naruto, oh, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu.

Set.

Naruto tiba-tiba menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat bola mata lavender Hinata terbelalak terkejut.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sering kesini ya?" Kata klien tersebut melihat Naruto yang tampak berani menyentuh Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam melihat tingkah sahabat yang juga partner kerjanya tersebut, kalau sudah begini Naruto tidak akan bisa di hentikan, Sasuke tau itu.

"A,,apa yang-" Kata Hinata ingin megeluarkan aksi protesnya, namun bibirnya terkunci begitu melihat senyuman Naruto, oh senyuman Naruto membuat Hinata tak bisa membuatnya bicara.

Tatapan orang-orang yang berada di café tersebut sama sekali tidak mengusik Naruto, dia sama sekali tak peduli jika orang-orang disekelilingnya memandangnya sebagi seorang maniak, Hinata harus diberi pelajaran.

"kau berani sekali, aku juga ingin menyentuhnya" kata klien tesebut menatap Hinata, dia kira pelayan disini dengan mudah bisa diperlakukan seperti itu apa? Dasar maniak. #author ngamuk D:

Klien tersebut berdiri dan ingin menggapai tangan Hinata, tetapi niatnya tersebut di urungkannya ketika manic Saphire Naruto memandangnya tajam seolah berkata, jika kau menyentuhnya berarti mati!.

"Aku ini tamu istimewa, bukan begitu Hime" Kata Naruto pada Hinata. Sekarang tangan tan Naruto bergerak marangkul pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Eh! A,apa yang kau lakukan! Ini tempat umum" Kata Hinata berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

Oh, pipi Hinata kini sudah benar-benar memerah, dan Naruto semakin suka melihat reaksi itu.

"Kenapa? aku tidak peduli" Kata Naruto lagi. Seperti ya Naruto benar-benar ingin memberikan Hinata pelajaran.

"Ba,baiklah, aku menyerah" Kata Hinata akhirnya, tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Karena aksi nekat Naruto tersebut membuat kepala pelayan disana angkat tangan. Yah, dia tidak ingin salah satu pelayan café tersebut mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut" Kata kepala pelaya itu sopan.

Naruto menoleh pada pelayan tersebut, oh sepertinya dia terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tidak menyadari keaadaan sekitarnya.

Naruto menoleh pada kepala pelayan yang meneggurnya tadi, bukannya marah karena kegiatannya telah diganggu Naruto malah tersenyum.

"Tuan, terimakasih telah menjaga istri saya" Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman ramahnya, dan dengan suara yang cukup nyaring untuk didengar oleh pengunjung café lainnya.

Kepala pelayan tersebut nampak sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, dia hanya diam dan tak begitu percaya, mungkin saja kan Naruto sengaja mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto menautkan jemarinya dengan jari-jari mungil Hinata, membuat Hinata tampak terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian pria pirang tersebut mengangkat tangannya di depan sang kepala pelayan.

Si kepala pelayan tersebut nampaknya telah menghilangkan rasa curiga yang sempat ia tujukan pada Naruto ketika melihat jari manis pemuda pirang tersebut mengenakkan cincin yang sama denga dengan yang di pakai oleh pegawai barunya.

"Mulai saat ini istri saya tidak akan bekerja disini lagi" Kata Naruto masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

Sedangkan para pengunjung yang berada di café tersebut Nampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nartuo tadi, termasuk orang-orang yang tadi ingin menyentuh Hinata.

"Nona Hinata, anda bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan manager nantinya" Kata pelayan tersebut, kemudian dia membungkuk untuk undur diri.

Sepertinya pelayan tersebut tidak ingin ikut campur dengan apa yang terjadi pada pasangan suami istri tersebut, tentunya pasti ada masalah kan karena sang istri bekerja tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya.

"A,,apa yang kau lakukan" Kata Hinata setelah kepala pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka, dia sangat merasa tak enak hati pastinya.

"Kau harus diberi hukuman Hime" Kata Naruto dengan senyuman Lucifer melekat di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan" Kata Hinata meronta.

Naruto merenggangkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Hinata dan perlahan-lahan melepasnya.

"Ayo pulang" Kata Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Tu-"

"Dobe" akhirnya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam buka mulut, dia menatap Naruto, dengan isyarat mengingatkan Naruto tujuan mereka berada disini, tentu saja urusan bisnis.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, oh tentu saja dia punya urusan disini.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" Kata Hinata kemudian.

Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Memangnya kau lupa, berkat kamu aku harus bertemu dengan pemilik disini tau!" Kata Hinata lagi dengan ketus.

"Aku akan bicara dengan pemilik café ini" Kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" Kata Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei!" Panggil Naruto, tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak mau mendengarannya.

Oh baiklah, aruto berpikir Hinata pasti bisa membereskannya, sedangkan dia harus melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan disini, kalau tiak Sasuke pasti akan memberikannya kutukan mematikan karena sudah merusak rencananya.

"Maaf" Kata Naruto pada Klien tersebut kemudian duduk di dtempatnya kembali.

"Dobe, kau benar-benar membuat ulah lagi kali ini" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang telah duduk dikursinya.

"Heh, tidak masalah teme" Kata Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Kalau saja sedang tidak didepan klien pasti Sasuke sudah mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala kuning Naruto, tidak masalah apanya, jelas-jelas tadi dia membuat keributan.

"Hei, tadi itu benar istri mu?" Kata Klien tersebut memecah pikiran Sasuke.

"Yah, anda sudah liat kan tadi" Kata Naruto.

"Tak kusangka kau mempunyai istri semanis itu" Kata Klien itu lagi.

"Tentu saja, bisakah kita membahas pekerjaan" Kata Naruto, tentu saja dia tidak ingin si klien yang dia tau maniak tersebut menyebut dan menilai Hinata, menyebalkan.

"maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini" Kata Sasuke mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Yah, tidak apa" kata Klien itu lagi.

Sasuke memberikan deathglare pada Naruto, _'Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan proyek ini kau tau akibatnya! _. Deathglare Sasuke diartikan seperti itu oleh Naruto, entah mengapa Naruto bisa membacanya.

Setelah itu mereka memulai pembicaraan yang benar-benar meyangkut pekerjaan.

.

.

Ditempat lain. Hinata berjalan menuju bagian belakang café, bermaksd langsung menemui pemilik café tersebut.

"Hei, Hinata apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah satu maid yang saat Hinata berada dibelakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Kata Hinata lagi.

"Janga bohong, aku tadi melihatmu dengan salah satu pelanngan disini, kau pasti menggodanya" Kata Maid itu lagi sinis pada Hinata.

"_Apa-apa an sih orang ini" _Batin Hinata, sungguh maid itu menambah mood Hinata yang sudah jelek karena Naruto jadi tambah jelek lagi.

"Anak baru, mentang-mentang ada pemuda tampan langsung cari perhatian" Kata maid itu lagi.

Ctik.

Mungkin jika diibaratkan manga, perempatan siku-siku akan muncul di pelipis Hinata.

Apa-apaan maid itu, perasaan Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah berurusan dengannya, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada Hinata. Dan hello! Tampan? Siapa? Naruto? ukh, sepertinya maid itu perlu memakai kaca mata deh, tampan darimananya coba. Sekilas Hinata kembali teringat seyum Naruto yang membuatnya tampak tak bisa membalas tadi, _"oh oke baiklah dia memang tampan" _batin Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya diam, tidak sopan!" Kata Maid itu lagi.

"_Huh, jika aku bicara maka mungkin akan menjadi tidak sopan lagi"_ Batin Hinata jengkel.

"Oh, apakah anda ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda itu, saya bisa membantunya" Kata Hinata sambil memberikan senyuman manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa dengan mudah mendekati pemuda itu" Kata maid itu.

"_Dasar!"_ Batin Hinata, kenapa dia merasa dongkol ya?

"Tapi tidak baik menganggu orang yang sudah menikah Nona" Kata Hinata lagi.

"Haha, sok tau! memangnya kamu tau darimana? Kalau begitu apa yang kamu lakukan tadi? Mendekati suami orang heh?" Kata maid makin sinis pada Hinata.

Sebenarnya salah Hinata apa sih? Maid ini sepertinya kesal sekali dengan Hinata.

"Loh, anda tidak tau? anda sedang berbicara pada istri dari pemuda tampan yang anda maksud tadi" sepertinya kesabaran Hinata telah melampaui batasnya, orang didepannya ini benar-bnenar harus diberi pelajaran agar menutup mulutnya.

"A,,ap" Maid itu tampak tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Yah, dia kalah telak.

"Memangnya aku percaya begitu saja" Kata Maid itu kemudian pegi meninggalkan Hinata.

Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah Hinata, rasa senang sekali melihat maid yang menyebalkan itu tak bisa berkutik, lagipula siapa yang cari masalah terlebih dahulu sih. Kali ini mungkin Hinata cukup tertolong karena berstatus sebagai 'Nyonya Namikaze'.

**~0~**

"Pak, saya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi" kata Hinata. Ia kini telah berada dihadapan pemilik café tersebut.

Sungguh Hinata tidak enak hati, apalagi ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Sayang sekali nona anda harus berhenti, padahal kami sedang membutuhkan pegawai" Kata pemilik café itu pada Hinata.

"Maaf saya tidak tau jika aka nada kejadian seperti ini" Kata Hinata lagi menyesal.

"Seharusnya kami juga menanyakannya terlebih dahulu" Kata pemilik café itu lagi.

"Saya merasa tidak enak pada anda, bagaimana jika sampai besok saya akan tetap bekerja disini, mungkin lusa aka nada yang menggantikan saya" Kata Hinata lagi pada pemilik café itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan suami anda" Tanya pemilik café tersebut pada Hinata.

"Kali ini saya akan meminta izinnya, tenang saja anda tidak perlu khawatir" Kata Hinata tesenyum pada pemilik café tersebut.

"Baiklah nyonya, saya sangat berterima kasih pada anda" Kata pemilik café tersebut pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa pak" Balas Hinata.

Sepertinya Hinata harus membujuk Naruto agar mengijinkannya sehari saja ke café ini, tapi bagaimana caranya ya? Sedangkan Naruto saja masih marah padanya.

Dan.

'_kau harus diberi hukuman Hime'_

Ukh! Hinata tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Naruto, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya nanti?

Huhft, rasanya Hinata tidak ingin pulang saja..

.

.

**To be continue :D**

**.**

**.**

Hello, saya kembali lagi #keluar dari goa

Maaf, sepertinya updatenya amat, sangat, banget, terlambat,,,haha ^^

Hontou ni gomen nasa minna *bungkik 90 derajat.

Belakangan ini saya mengalami penurunan mood yang sangat ekstrim hehe sampe-sampe dikatakan kalau aku lagi kena writer block ama teman saya #yui chan XD.

Benar-benar,,padahal laptop sampe saya bawa kemana-mana loh, tapi niat untuk menulis sama sekali tidak ada, daripada ntar jadinya malah kacau,,hehehe. Soalnya kalau mau buat fic yang fluffy hatinya harus berbunga-bunga juga kan? #plakk XD

Ehehe,,oh iya untuk chap yang lalu aku berterima kasih banget ama yui chan yang mau bantu publish chap 5 itu, solanya waktu itu lagi error trus untuk besoknya aku ga bisa update karena ada tugas,,hontou ni arigatou Yui chan :D

Oh ya, sebenarnya aku bingung Sasuke kalau marah gimana ya? Karena kupikir dia ga bakalan memberikan ceramah panjang buat Naruto yah kuganti aja dengan kata Kiasan 'kutukan',,wkwk #dichidori

Aku mau minta maaf juga untuk para readers yang setia baca fic ku, maaf belum bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian untuk lebih memanjangkan cerita per chapternya,, padahal chap sebelumnya sudah hampir 3k loh ternyata masih kurang panjang ya ^^,, tapi seperti biasa otak saya langsung tiba-tiba ngerem kalau sudah hampir 3k words #plakk *bungkuk lagi.

Baiklah, cukup sekian celotehan saya,

sepertinya kemarin ada review yang belum dibalas ,,hehehe maaf computer keburu error,,hehe

Nah, yang log ini silahkan Intip PM nya ya :D

Kemaren malah sempat curhat-curhatan ama salah satu readers,,haha ^0^7 *loh?

* * *

Thanks to :

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, utsukushi hana-chan, Yui Kazu , Bunshin Anugrah ET , Amu B, D Phoniex 07 R, Blue-senpai ,

**Hinatahimelover :** Bingung? Begini,,iya dsini Hinata amnesia, karena otak itu salah satu organ yang sensitiv maka waktu kepala Hinata terbentur terjadi sesuatu yang ga berese di otaknya *hehee,, dampaknya sifat Hinata itu berubah 180 derajat, trus memori nya dia sebagian terhapus, tapi memori sebelum dia SMA masih ada, dan dia juga ga sdar kalau sifatnya ooc hehee,, begitulah ^^

Hmm,, ada readers lain jga yang belum mengerti hahah,,

putchy-chan, rienaldisjah, TigaSetangkai, Guest, Tiwie Okaza, LotuS-Mein319, vincentyagami,

**Mikuru12 : **khekhe,, maaf g bisa cepat hahahaa ^0^ *balik ditimpuk

**TanteiFath : **heu,,heu,,makasih *blushing,, baca riviewmu juga buat aku senyamsenyum hahah #plakk,,

**Otousan: **tuh jawabannya ada di di atas :D

***untuk silent readers juga, jika ada :D**

***makasih juga buat yang nge fav n nge follow XD**

**Makasih semuanya sudah mau baca XD \^^/**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosh,,seperti biasa, **

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak RIVIEW :***

**msconan**


	8. Chapter 8

"_kau harus diberi hukuman Hime"_

Ukh! Hinata tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Naruto, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya nanti?

Huhft, rasanya Hinata tidak ingin pulang saja.

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Amnesia ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**Amnesia chap 7**

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~,,"

Hinata mengehela nafas sejenak, sekarang saat nya pulang, pikirnya.

Pulang berarti akan bertemu Naruto, _"ya sudah lah pasrah saja"_ Batin Hinata.

Setelah berganti baju, Hinata bergegas menuju pintu keluar untuk pulang.

"Hime!"

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari luar pintu ketika Hinata hendak keluar dari café tersebut.

"Ka,,sedang apa disini?" Kata Hinata, dia sungguh sangat terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul, orang ini baru saja di bicarakan sudah muncul.

"Menunggumu, menjemputmu" Kata Naruto enteng.

"Ha,,hah?" Hinata cengo.

Sekarang jantungnya sudah menaikkan ritme detakkannya.

Padahal Hinata sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dirumah, tapi tidak disangka-sangka bahwa pemuda itu malah menjemputnya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak kerja apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Kerja, tapi aku bisa pulang sesuka hatiku" Jawab Naruto.

"dasar" Kata Hinata, sebenarnya dia berniat mengusir Naruto.

"Ayo pulang" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Hei, tunggu!" Kata Hinata, tubuhnya dengan paksa ikut bergerak karena Naruto menariknya.

Dalam perjalan pulang Hinata tampak diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ya sibuk memikirkan apa yang yang sedang dipikirkirka oleh pria yang berjalan disampingnya ini.

Sesekali Hinata melirik Naruto yang tampak menyunggingkan senyum, sepertinya dia senang sekali.

"Apa aku begitu tampan" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia sadar kalau Hinata meliriknya.

"Eh!" Kata Hinata terkejut, wajahnya merona malu karena telah tertangkap basah menatap Naruto.

"Jangan melirikku seperti itu, kau bisa menatap ku langsung kalau kau mau" Kata Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan kepedean" Kata Hinata, padahal jelas-jelas dia kelah telak.

"Kenapa, aku tidak keberatan, kau bisa menatpku, dan aku menatapmu" Kata Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya diam, ukh wajahnya mungkin sudah panas mendengar perkataan Naruto, dasar tukang gombal.

"Hentikan" Kata Hinata mencoba membalas Naruto.

Naruto menoleh lagi pada Hinata dan tersenyum manis.

"_Apa sih?"_ Batin Hinata.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata ketika sadar bahwa Naruto membawa sebuah tas di salah satu tangannya.

"Hm? Ini?" Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tas itu.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya, jangankan menjawab dia malah lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus sih" Kata Hinata penasaran karena sejak tadi pria itu selalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kata Naruto.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang stress tau" Kata Hinata pada Naruto lagi.

"Biar saja!" Kata Naruto. "Oh ya jangan lupa soal hukuman ya" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, lagi-lagi dia memperlihatkan senyum lucifernya.

"_Akh, dia ingat ternyata!" _Batin Hinata berteriak. Sepertinya Hinata tau apa yang membuat Naruto dari tadi terus tersenyum. _"Perasaanku tidak enak"_ Pikir Hinata.

**~0~**

"Apa ini!" Tanya Hinata, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"Bukan, maksudku, ini?" Kata Hinata lagi.

Kenapa Hinata terkejut? Ternyata isi dari tas yang di bawa Naruto tadi adalah sesuatu yang akan di berikan untuknya.

Kostum maid.

"Bukannya kau suka memakainya?"Tanya Naruto pada Hinata denga wajah berpura-pura polos.

"Eh, ti,tidak" Kata Hinata menyangkal.

"Trus, apa yang kau lakukan di café maid itu? Kau tidak mungkin kekurangan uang kan?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau marah?" Hinata dengan berhati-hati bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak!" Kata Naruto, tapi wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia sedang marah.

"Iya, kau marah ya?" Tanya Hinata lagi memastikan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau marah" Jawab Naruto.

Iya juga ya? Kenapa Hinata tidak mau Naruto marah padanya? Aneh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya,,iya,, sedikit marah!" Kata Naruto "aku tidak suka kalau para maniak itu menatap mu dengan tatapan aneh" Kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Cepat pakai" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Hah?"

"Itu hukuman buatmu, bisa-bisanya kau jadi pelayan ditempat itu" Kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak mau" jawab Hinata menolak langsung.

"Pakai"

"Tidak!"

"Pakai!"

"TIDAK!"

"Kalau tidak mau memakainya, aku yang akan memakaikan untukmu" Kata Naruto pada Hinata dengan senyum rubah terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Hah! Coba saja kalau bisa!" Kata Hinata sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Haha, kenapa tidak" Kata Naruto yakin.

Mata lavender Hinata membulat tak percaya ketika melihat pergerakan Naruto yang mendekat kearahnya, _"Apa,apa, yang akan dilakukannya?"_Batin Hinata waspada.

"STOP!"

Hinata berteriak tepat di depan Naruto, posisi tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya.

Karena mendengar teriakan Hinata alhasil Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, padahal dia hanya berniat iseng pada Hinata, tidak disangka kalau Hinata benar-benar percaya kalau dia yang akan memakaikan baju padanya. Tentu saja itu hanya gertakan. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia yang benar-benar melakukannya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kau memaksaku memakai ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hukuman" Jawab Naruto enteng.

"kenapa harus ini, tidak bisa kah yang lain?" Kata Hinata lagi mencoba menawar.

"Oh, kau mau aku memeberikan hukuman lain? " Kata Naruto menyeringai.

"Hmm,? tidak jadi" Kata Hinata, melihat senyum rubah Naruto, Hinata bisa membaca apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya, sepertinya lebih berbahaya daripada ini, batin Hinata.

"Kalau begitu pakailah" Kata Naruto.

"Ukh!" Hinata berbalik kesal, dia menuju kamar atas untuk menggati pakaiannya.

Sebenarnya baju maid yang diberian Naruto sangat manis, lebih manis dibandingkan dengan yang dia pakai saat di café maid tersebut, hiasan dan rendanya lebih detail dan warna ungu muda dan putih membuat kostum tersebut tampak sangat cantik.

Gadis lavender tersebut memandangi pantulan dirinya yang sudah mengenakkan kostum tersebut, Naruto pintar sekali memlih warna, costum tersebut sepadan sekali dengan Hinata.

"Kawai" Kata Hinata senang melihat tampilan dirinya.

Hinata sudah memakai kostum tersebut beserta denga aksesorisnya, dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju ketempat Naruto berada.

Deg,deg,deg,,

"_Kenapa aku gugup?" _Batin Hinata, seperti ingin memperlihatkan gaun pengantin pada calon suami saja.

"Aku sudah memakainya" Kata Hinata pada Naruto yang kini duduk di sofa menonton tv.

Malu sekali, pipi Hinata kini merona, dia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani melihat kedepan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

Dia terpaku.

"Cantik"

Naruto tertegun melihat penampilan Hinata, lebih cantik dibandingkan ketika di café.

"Jangan mengejekku" Kata Hinata, dirinya masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih tertunduk, kenapa gadis itu malu. Kalau melihat Hinata yang tampak bertingkah malu-malu seperti itu mengingatkan pada Naruto pada Hinata yang dulu. Saat sebagian ingatannya belum hilang. Mungkin dia sedikit rindu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Kata Hinata, akhirnya dia memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, kini didepannya Hinata sudah kembali pada sifat 180 derajatnya.

"Kenapa? Aku suka melihatmu" Kata Naruto menggoda Hinata.

"Bodoh! Sudah aku pakai kan? Aku akan melepasnya" Kata Hinata, segera membalikkan badannya.

"Eit" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, mencegahnya agar tidak pergi.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi?" Kata Naruto menggulum senyumnya, tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Eh? A,,apa lagi?" Kata Hinata gugup.

"kau sangat manis Hime" Kata Naruto memandang Hinata.

"Hentikan, kalau sudah aku akan melepaskannya" Kata Hinata, walapaun tau Naruto suka sekali menggodanya tapi pipinya tetap saja terasa panas, mungkin karena jantungnya terlalu kuat memompa sehingga darahnya malah naik kepipinya. #plakk XD

"hehe,, buat apa aku susah-susah membuatmu memakainya kalau hanya sebentar" Kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto _"oh, apa lagi sekarang? " _batin Hinata.

"Aku belum puas melihatmu memakainya ketika di café" kata Naruto "lagi pula, kau juga harus berperan sebagai maid" Kata Naruto lagi.

"APA!"

Naruto, kau bisa memuat gadis ini jantungan jika terus mebuatnya terkejut, ckck

"Kenapa harus begitu" Tanya Hinata, wajahnya cemberut kesal sekali.

"Tentu saja, tadi kau melayani para pelanggan maniak disana, emangnya aku tidak cemburu apa?" Kali ini Naruto yang memasang wajah yang pura-pura kesal.

"Tapi kan aku berkerja disana" Kata Hinata membela diri.

"Lalu sekarang kau harus bekerja untukku, suamimu" Kata Naruto membalas perkataan Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak mau" Kata Hinata lagi.

Set.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, yang sedari tadi masih di pengangnya.

Kyaaa!

Tubuh Hinata yang kehilangan keseimbangan terjatuh dipangkuan Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" kata Naruto, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Hinata.

"Lepaskan!" Kata Hinata meronta.

Bukannya melepaskan, Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak merenggangkan rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" kata Naruto, oh Lucifer bangkit lagi.

Hinata hanya diam, tentu saja dia tidak mau, tapi.

"Oh, mungkin kau lebih suka berada di posisi seperti ini, tidak apa sih, aku juga tidak keberatan" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tepat di depan wajag Hinata.

"ukh! Baiklah, lepaskan aku!" Kata Hinata mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto.

Kau menang lagi Naruto.

"Baguslah, kau sangat penurut" Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, tapi bagi Hinata itu lebih terlihat seperti senyuman iblis.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Hinata yang kini telah berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Apa ya? Banyak sih" Kata Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Cepatlah, kau kira aku betah memakai pakaian ini" Kata Hinata tak sabaran karena Naruto.

"Kau harus benar-benar berperan sebagai maid" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"ukh, kau menyebalkan" Kata Hinata.

Naruto sama sekali tak mengubris Hinata, dia hanya tersenyum, mengerjai Hinata sungguh menyenangkan.

"Lakukan, dan jangan memasang tampak cemberut!" perintah Naruto.

Sungguh Naruto menyebalkan sekali, Hinata menghelah nafas untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya, dia cepat-cepat ingin mengakhiri ini. "Iya,iya" kata Hinata jengkel.

"Selamat datang oji sama" Kata Hinata membungkuk dan tersenyum manis yang di buat-buat

Lumayan, Naruto tersenyum karena melihat Hinata menuruti perintahnya, sepertinya permainan 'maid café' telah dimulai.

Eh?,,,,tunggu dulu!

Oji sama?

"Hei, kenapa kau memanggilku oji sama?" Kata Naruto sadar akan perkataan Hinata.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Aku tidak salah" Kata Hinata, kini dia yang tersenyum, sepertinya dia tidak mau habis-habisan dikerjai oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja salah, aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu" Kata Naruto protes.

"Lalu apa? Jiji sama?" Kata Hinata, kini dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hah! Hei, aku ini masih muda" Balas Naruto cemberut "Harusnya kau bilang 'okaerinasai gojoshi sama'" Kata Naruto mengajari "kemarin kau memanggil mereka seperti itu kan" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Cerewet" Kata Hinata.

"okaerinasai gojoshi sama" Kali ini Hinata memperagakannya dengan sangat baik.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata menuruti perkataannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Hinata lagi.

"Ah, aku haus, ingin orange Juice" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari pada Hinata.

"baiklah tolong tunggu sebentar tuan" Kata Hinata membungku lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan kesal sekali. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat kelakukan Hinata.

"huaaaa,,,menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?" Hinata benar-benar mengelurkan rasa kesalnya saat sudah berada di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang membawa satu gelas orange juice di nampannya, kemudian menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"Nih, sudah selesai aku akan mengganti baju ini" Kata Hinata setelah memberikan Naruto orange juice tadi.

"Heh, siapa bilang, sekarang aku lapar, aku mau ramen" Kata Naruto sambil memgangi perutnya.

"Kenapa kamu meyuruh-nyuruh aku sih?" Kata Hinata tak terima.

"Kenapa? Itu hukuman buatmu" Kata Naruto menjawab perkataan Hinata.

"Apa-apaan! darimana aku bisa dapatkan ramen?" Kata Hinata kesal.

"entahlah" Kata Naruto mengedikkan bahunya.

Ctik.

Pelipis Hinata berkedut sangking kesalnya, kalau saja Hinata tidak ingin meminta tolong agar memberikannya ijin untuk ke café itu kembali besok mungkin dia akan membentak-bentak Naruto.

Hinata berbalik dengan kesal lagi kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen.

"bagaimana caranya aku membuta ramen" Kata Hinata sambil membuka kulkas dengan kasar, untung saja kulkas mereka itu masih baru kalau tidak mungkin daun pintu kulkas itu aka terlepas.

Ah! ternyata di kulkas ada beberapa persiapan cup ramen, dia tinggal menambahkan bahan yang lain, untunglah.

Tentu saja Naruto tau kalau di kulkas sudah ada persediaan ramen, dia bukan orang yang begitu tega melihat Hinata kesusahan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali dengan membawa satu mangkuk ramen yang sudah jadi.

"Ini!" Kata Hinata menyodorkan ramen tersebut, Naruto mengambil ramen tersebut dari tangan Hinata.

"Sudah kan?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tunggu! Setelah aku selesai makan ada hal lain yang kau harus lakukan" Kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ukh, apa lagi?" Kata Hinata memelas.

"Ini yang terakhir tunggu saja" Kata Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata pasrah saja dengan perkataan Naruto, ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto dan menunggunya selesai makan ramen.

…

"Yatta, aku kenyang" Kata Naruto ketika telah menghabiskan satu porsi mangkuk ramen.

Akhirnya Naruto selesai, tidak lama juga Hinata menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan makanya, sepertinya pria itu memang lapar.

"Hua,, setelah kenyang, aku jadi merasa ngantuk" Kata Naruto sambil menyadarkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa.

"cepat sebutkan apa yang harus kulakukan" Kata Hinata tak sabaran

"Hinata chan, memangnya kamu tidak lelah dari tadi memasang tampang cemberut" Kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"aku lebih lelah mengikuti perintahmu tau, cepat katakana!" Balas Hinata.

"Temani aku tidur" Kata Naruto innocent.

Hinata diam, mecerna perkataan Naruto, tidak salah nih?

"A,,apa?" Tanya Hinata, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Naruto melihat reaksi Hinata, kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, dasar mesum" Kata Hinata pada Naruto

"haha,,Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Hime" Kata Naruto tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Memangnya siapa yang berpikir aneh-aneh" Balas Hinata.

"kau cukup duduk diam disitu" Kata Naruto menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Turuti saja, lagi pula aku kan tamu 'istimewa mu', jadi tidak apa dong kalau aku minta yang aneh-aneh" Kata Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Hei di café maid tidak ada yang seperti itu" protes Hinata

Naruto sama sekali tak menghiraukan Hinata. Dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya.

Untuk sepersekian kalinya Hinata terkejut, tindakan Naruto kali ini membuat jantungnya hampir melompat dari rongga dadanya.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di dipangkuan Hinata, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan senyaman mungkin untuk tidur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Hinata melihat tindakan Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengacuhkan Hinata, bahkan ia memejamkan matanya.

"hei, menyingkirlah!" Kata Hinata, mencoba menggerakkan kakinya agar Naruto mau bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Namun hasilnya nihil, Naruto tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Bangun!" Kali Hinata mengguncang tubuh Naruto "Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan mendorongmu hingga jatuh" Kata Hinata mengancam Naruto.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau kalah dengan ancaman Hinata, dia bisa berbuat apapun.

Sekarang lagi-lagi Naruto membuat Hinata tak berkutik, salah satu tangannya bergerak melingkari bagian pinggang Hinata,

"Eh!" Hinata sangat terkejut dengan tindakan pria tersebut.

"Kalau begini aku tidak akan jatuh kan" Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum namun matanya masih terpejam "Biarkan begini untuk beberapa menit" Kata Naruto lagi.

Kenapa?

Itulah pertanyaan yang kini terbesit di pikiran Hinata, sekarang Hinata sama sekali tidak mengajukan protes atau apapun, dia diam, membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal yang di inginkan.

Hinata terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan kedua iris biru yang selalu saja membuat perasaan Hinata tak karuan. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan perlakuan Naruto, tubuhnya selalu saja bereaksi di luar logikanya ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto. seperti saat ini, otak Hinata ingin sekali membuat pemuda itu menyingkir, tapi tubuhnya tidak bertindak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan, kenapa tubuhnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, apa kah tubuhnya sudah tidak bekerja sesuai perintah dengan otak?

Hinata terus memandangi wajah Naruto, garis wajahnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibirnya, oh ya wajah Hinata merona dibagian ini. Menurutnya kali ini Naruto sangat, tampan. Perasaan hangat menjalar di dada Hinata tanpa sebab, Hinata merasa sangat nyaman, dia merasa sangat familiar dengan saat-saat seperti ini.

Hening untuk beberapa saat antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"_apa dia tidur"_ Batin Hinata.

"Naruto kun" Kata Hinata pelan.

"Hm?"

Ah ternyata dia belum tidur, tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"ano,,eto" Kata Hinata, ah dia bingung sekali merangkai kata-kata.

"Bicaralah" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Bolehkah besok aku kembali ke café itu" Kata Hinata hati-hati.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto membuka kedua mataya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, menatap wajah Hinata.

"I,,itu karena kejadian kemarin aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan pak pemilik makanya besok aku berniat untuk membantunya" Kata Hinata menjelaskan "Cuma satu hari saja, aku janji" Kata Hinata lagi.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin Hinata kembali ketempat itu, tapi dia berpikir lagi kalau kejadian kemarin juga karena ulahnya.

"Cuma satu hari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya" kata Hinata tersenyum canggung.

"Boleh, tapi dengan satu syarat" Kata Naruto.

"Eh,,a,,apa?"

"aku akan mengawasimu di café itu" Kata Naruto, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

"eh,,jangan!" Kata Hinata, tapi dia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Naruto.

"_Tidur?"_ Batin Hinata.

"Hei bangun!" Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, tapi pemuda tersebut sama sekali tak bergeming rupanya ia sudah tertidur pulas.

"_Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?"_ Batin Hinata

.

.

**To be continue :D**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuuu~~~ aku kembali

Khuhukhu,,, :3 untuk sekarang aku datang dengan cepat wkkwkwk :v

Bagaimana? Chap ini full dengan adegan Naruhina nya kan,,wkwkwk pokoknya dari awal sampe akhir pipi Hinata ga berubah-ubah tuh warnanya,,merah terus wkwkwk XD #author gila

Perasaan Naruto suka banget ya meluk2 Hinata wkwkwkwk XD

Eh buat chap Naruto mau ngapain hayo?ada yang bisa tebak? aku kasi bocoran,, Naruto bakalin melakukan hal tak terduga loh Khekhekhe,,,, #author menyeringai :D

Untuk alur cerita ini aku ga mau ambil pusing, ngikuti alur aja hehehe,, biar readers juga g terlalu berat bacanya,, kan fic ini Cuma buat senang-senag,,mungkin banyak yang merasa humornya kurang, tapi karena ini dibarengi dengan ceita romance aku buatnya kalian g sampe ngakak gtu ya paling Cuma sampe senyum-senyum doang sampe 3 hari #plakk.

Lalu untuk masalah wordsnya saya benar-benar minta maaf nih, karena standar saya nulis fic yaa emang segini banyaknya, g bisa di tambah *dikurangi bisa XD* readers ku yang baik hati harap maklum ya :D (^3^)

Gyahahaha,,, karena aku sdah update cepat boleh minta review yang banyak ga? XD XD #plakdilempar sandal sama readers *kemaren telatnya minta ampun (_ _)7

Yang log in silahkan intip PM kalian :D

Thanks to :

**Guest: sipppp XD**

Dragon warior, utsukushi hana-chan, blue-senpai, nagato no Rinnegan, amu B, rienaldisjah, tiwie Okaza, Lotus-mein319, tigasetangkai, Bunshi Anugrah ET, Akinari Fukumatsu

**Durara: gimana, chap ini full NaruHina puas ga :D khekhekhe**

**meong chan: khekhe makasih meong :3, nama kamu juga lucu XD wkwk,,nih sdh aku update hehe**

**yui kazu: ya ampun nih anak, bener2 XD jangan2 kamu disuruh Naruto ya? Wkwkw.**

**uzumaki zhufar: haha,,maksih ya semoga ga ngbosenin ampe tamat XD\**

…

***makasih juga buat silent readers, jika ada :D**

***buat yang sudah nge fav or nge follow :D/**

…

**Seperti biasa silahkan RIVIEW ^^**

_**msconan**_

.


End file.
